You're Mine Alone
by Tainted5pirit
Summary: Kuroko has been on the first string for a good amount of time now, and was quickly recognized as part of the Generation of Miracles by them. Though Kuroko catches the eye of more than one person as he continues his struggles to keep his head above the water and not sinking into the veil of two different interests. Two polar opposites pulling for his attention, and possibly love.
1. After Practice

The squeaks of shoes and panting filled the room as two mini basketball games played through on separate sides of the gym. Kuroko was one with those teams. The phantom boy ran in the path of the ball and directed it towards Aomine who was near the basket. The darker haired male looked quite relaxed as he caught the ball and dunked it. An injured teammate switched the numbers on the score cards and showed the major lead that the team had over the other. After the basketball and Aomine was back safely onto the ground the whistle sounded and everyone stopped and started towards the benches where a particular red head was standing with a clip board.

A few people scooped the basketballs into their hands as they walked towards the benches. Kuroko just silently walked towards the benches not really doing or saying anything. That was just how he was, just not there. Half the time through practice people didn't even know he existed anyhow, except the dubbed 'Generation of Miracles' that he was allegedly a part of; he didn't quite believe it though, he was just aiding the team he wasn't anything special. He was the shortest on the first string and he knew he wasn't as strong as any of the other first string senpais or the Generation of Miracles, but he couldn't beat himself up for what he wasn't.

Everyone had stopped now and was looking at the Captain of the first string. Kuroko stood there in silence despite the conversations that circulated around him. Eventually though everyone lapsed into silence when the captain asked for it. He was part of the Generation of Miracles plus the captain, so that shut their mouths quickly. Kuroko's silence was unchanging; he was simply not noticed to be put into a conversation.

* * *

Akashi looked at the rest of the first string players with weighed silence. He looked down at the clipboard that the coach had handed to him. After a moment of looking over it he looked back up at the other members in the first string. "For being on the first string you think that you could all try harder than giving up half way like today." Akashi didn't seem too happy about this at all by the tone of his voice. "Work harder tomorrow or I'll make sure that practice is going to be a living hell the next day. Also make sure that you put everything up before leaving." He then dismissed everyone to the locker rooms. Despite the other's leaving all around him Akashi stayed behind. His eyes were on a shorter blue haired male. Whom he had noticed a slight change in the way he played recently.

He was most likely the only one to notice such a change in the other. It wasn't hard for him to spot this change since after all he was the one who noticed his talent only some time ago. This change didn't happen over night since it was something that happened over a recurring event. This event if it had to be named would be called Aomine Daiki. This would be Kuroko's light that seemed to be fading as the days passed by. As he watched a now all too familiar scene play out in front of him the gears in his head all started to turn as he thought of a plan.

* * *

Kuroko listened to Akashi as he spoke about not giving up halfway. Kuroko was trying his hardest, but lately it had felt like even his best lacked a lot more skill than it should. That thought was pushed to the back of his head as he listened to the last part of what his captain said before the first string seemed to disband, the younger players putting away the equipment while the seniors went to the locker room. This was normal of every practice, not that many of the younger aged player minded. Kuroko picked up a few basketballs and walked them to the place they belonged,and near where Aomine was. Kuroko set the basketballs in their designated spots. "Are you going to practice tonight Aomine-kun?"

Kuroko asked looking over at the taller male who jumped slightly unaware of Kuroko's presence.

"Tetsu you scared me," the blue haired male started out rubbing the back of his neck. "Though i will have to skip practice tonight, i have something to do after practice." Without giving the other much time to agree or respond to what he said he went to help sweep the floor. The more people who did it the faster it got done. Kuroko pushed the basketball cart to the corner where it usually sat during school as he grabbed a broom and started to sweep the edges of the gym. He concentrated on that instead of the other bold things in his mind. He knew that he couldn't push them back forever, but right now he decided it was the best thing to do, even if things faded away around him like he did in a basketball game.

When the rest of the players left the gym Kuroko stayed behind and grabbed a basketball that seemed to be left behind. For a moment the coarse fabric under his hands made all the memories come back, from past games. He never felt the ball for that long, so he relished it's touch when he could. That moment was short lived though as he started to dribble it onto the court. His hand consistently made contact with the ball as he made it to one of the several hoops in the gym. The echo of dribbling stopped suddenly as Kuroko attempted a basket, but instead of a net swish he got the twang from the rim. Kuroko didn't seemed to flinch at the loud noise instead he walked after the ball and picked it up again. Giving up after just one basket wasn't something he would do, he wasn't that weak to think that if you can't get it on the first try you should stop trying. No he tried over and over again, till one hit the rim hard enough to roll over to the benches and under one.

* * *

Despite all of the other members on the first string either going home or getting changed Akashi had stayed behind. He was soon pleased with his decision to stay behind. The reason behind this was that he finally had a chance to be alone with Kuroko. Usually Aomine would be around him but it seemed like in recent days the taller male had been leaving Kuroko behind. These events had been falling perfectly as his plan started to take shape.

Even though he would have liked to move his plans right along he waited for the right moment to jump on his prey. He stood against the wall watching Kuroko attempt to make a basket despite his failed attempts. After some time went on the ball finally broke from Kuroko's control and over towards him. He leaned down and took the ball in his hands before he started to dribble it. "I have been meaning to get you alone to talk to you for a while." He paused for a moment as he walked over to Kuroko, still dribbling the ball. "Remember when I told you that you a shadow needed a strong light? Well it looks like your light is starting to fade slowly. Maybe it's time for you to find a new light that won't fade this time?" A very faint smirk had grown on Akashi's face as he shot the basket and made it unlike Kuroko.

* * *

Kuroko looked over to see Akashi come over with the basketball, when did he get there?. He looked at the red headed male as he said that he might need a light that won't go away. Kuroko watched as Akashi sank a shot. He looked over at his captain before walking calmly after the ball and back towards him. What Akashi mentioned made Kuroko's gut twist. Aomine was the first person to see him, and Kuroko trusted him, but he wasn't blind either. "Maybe Akashi-kun." He could take himself to say yes as he passed the ball back to the other male. So many things had happened in the little time he was on the first string that it was starting to become harder to comprehend what was right to do. It felt like a veil over his senses, it blocked what you saw and muffled what you heard, only led on by your nose and where your feet carried you. "

Tetsuya it was a simple yes or no question. Now is it a yes or a no?" By the look on the other's face he wasn't at all pleased with the answer he gave.

Kuroko looked at the other and opened his mouth to say something before something got under his foot as he took a step back. Losing balance Kuroko fell with a thump on the floor the shock of the cold hardwood going up his hand, elbow, and bottom all of which made contact with the ground. His right elbow took the brunt of the fall as he cringed and opened his blue eyes. A glance behind him with the almost non-existent tread against the wood floor was show a ball rolling away. "That hurt." Kuroko said before standing up. He looked at Akashi and responded. "I am unsure on what to do right now Akashi-kun so i can't do or say anything." His hand and elbow turned red and burned from the impact. There would most likely be a bruise when he woke up tomorrow.

"Looks like tomorrow's practice routine has changed." Akashi started to laugh to himself as he started to think out loud a dark expression coming over his face. Kuroko was a bit curious at this, but said nothing as the ginger continued thinking. "Maybe i'll start them off with cleaning every inch of this gym. Then making all of the basketballs shine where you can see your reflection in them. After they finish that they can start practice like normal. Well that's only if the person who forgot to put it owns up to it the i'll make him do all of that by himself." Then their eyes met, though unlike other people Kuroko didn't flinch at the eye contact. "Oh don't mind me." The captain dismissed what he said. "Anyways let me see your elbow. I wouldn't be a good captain if i let you suffer because of someone else's stupid." Kuroko himself looked at his red elbow along with the gaze of someone else. "Come on let's go put something on there so it does not swell and mess up your passes." He spoke practically a command as he dragged him over to where the first aid kit was.

Kuroko was surprised yet not as the taller male pulled him towards the benches. His shoes squeaked slightly as he tried to keep up with the captain's fast pace. Kuroko swore that he put all the balls away though, there would only be two or three out due to there being two games. So it didn't take too long to make it to the benches, and finally the hand let go of his wrist and the other bent down to grab the first aid kit under the bench.

Kuroko let his left arm fall to his side as he tried to bend his elbow, to no avail, it hurt slightly, so he decided not to move it at all. Akashi set the kit down and opened it taking out tape and a scissors and started to wrap his elbow now at a forty-five degree angle. "It's not that bad Akashi-kun, i can' take care of it at home." It really wasn't there would be barely any swelling, instead just a bruise; actually that was a total lie, but he didn't need anyone to worry about he was one of the last to leave, Akashi would have been gone by now. It didn't bug Kuroko too much as he thought about it. What bugged him was Aomine leaving him alone today. It sent a pang of some undetectable emotion through his heart, this was happening a lot lately.

"You know that it's not a good thing to lie to your captain." His blue eyes looked at the other's red hair before he felt something cold against his skin slide. Kuroko looked from Akashi to his arm to see blood welling at a fine cut before spilling and making a trail down his skin and tainting it a crimson color. "I didn't think these pair of scissors were strong enough to cut someone's skin. Oh well it looks like I'll have to put something on it for you. But first I should clean it. But it looks like there isn't anything to clean it with. Oh well I'll just lick it then."

Before Kuroko could say anything in protest Akashi started to lick the cut that he had just made. Goosebumps made their way up Kuroko's arm and he jumped as Akashi did so, several times. This made him very uncomfortable and he wanted it to stop. He knew he had no room bossing around the Captain, but he needed to find something not harmful to make him stop. A phrase came to his lips as he looked over at something that caught his eye. Grabbing a cotton ball from the medical kit and placed it in Akashi's mouth, deciding that was enough. Kuroko looked at Akashi with the same blank stare. His uneasiness making his gut stir and sink. This had only happened once, and with Aomine. Confusion started to stir with it as he kept looking at Akashi with the same dull stare.

He could see the faint surprise in Akashi's face, but it wasn't for long as the other looked up at him. Kuroko looked at Akashi as he smiled, he was doing that a lot today, and it wasn't usual for Akashi to smile too often. Kuroko watched as Akashi got closer and closer to his face before kissing him.A blush rose to his cheeks turning them a pink color as he stared at the other with surprised eyes. His lips were forced open and Akashi's tongue slid into his mouth, pushing the cottonball with it. Kuroko suppressed a shudder as Akashi then pulled away and finished with bandaging his arm. He spit the cottonball into his mouth, as the blush slowly seeped back into his skin and he looked at Akashi a bit wearily.

"Kuroko that wasn't a very smart thing to do. Next time something like that happens there's no telling what i'll do to you. But this time i'll only let you off with that." He then stood up after putting the medical kit up he looked down at Kuroko with a dark smile on his face. "Oh and I know why Aomine left you alone today. If you want to know i'll tell you but it will come at a cost." That didn't surprise him, but he pushed down his urge to say yes as a condition came with it, that it came at a cost.

Kuroko thought for a moment, picking up a basketball as he thought, he dribbled it onto the court as he turned quickly and passed it to Akashi as he said, " I can ask him tomorrow." Kuroko looked at Akashi as he caught the ball. Kuroko walked to the doors as he said " See you tomorrow Akashi-kun," and he left the gym and walked away, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he walked, forgetting his bottle on the bench. He quickly walked across the gym and out the doors. The traces of sweat on his body were dried quickly from the chill of the outside air. Kuroko really should have changed into his uniform, but decided against it knowing he would bring it home tomorrow after practice.

Kuroko was a good few meters from the gym when Akashi called him again. Kuroko turned around, his cotton blue eyes emotionless, till a water bottle came out of no where and hit him square in the nose. He closed his eyes and winced in pain. He put his hand to his nose as he said, "Ouch, that was so sudden." He muttered under his breath as he saw Akashi outside and near the gym entrance. Something warm dripped against his hand and he looked from the red headed male to a dot of blood in his hand. He kept his hand against his nose as he turned towards his bag and his hand was starting to unzip it when a warm hand grabbed his other hand started to pull him again. He was surprised and looked up to see Akashi dragging him somewhere. .

"How many times can you get hurt in one day?" Akashi asked in a cold tone as they walked somewhere. "Also next time if you leave without being dismissed you will get punished." The other's voice spoke up, and he looked up and saw the captain with a dark expression on his face and it made Kuroko tense up slightly slightly scared at the expression on his face. "Yes Akashi-kun." He spoke past his hand as he looked ahead of the both of them to see where they were headed.

* * *

A/N **Thank you for reading the first chapter of You're Mine Alone. This is going to be a colab fiction with Me writing as Kuroko Tetsuya and Most of Aomine, and a partner of mine i will call Illusions who will be writing for Akashi. **

**We felt it was fitting to publish the first chapter on 4/15 and the one year date of when we first started writing together. **

**Chapter two will be up soon and thanks again :D**


	2. Locker Rooms

Akashi pov

Walked from the outside to the locker room only took a minute maybe even less. As they entered the locker room he made Kuroko sit on one of the benches as he went to get a cloth and wet it to stop the nosebleed. He came back with a wet cloth in hand and gave it to Kuroko as he set down beside him on the bench. "You know that even if you try and ask Aomine tomorrow why he left today he won't tell you the truth. Oh and next time if you leave without being dismissed you will get punished."He spoke with a dark expression on his face that seemed to grow darker as the blue haired male started to talk back to him!? To make matters worse the other didn't even look at him as he spoke.

"I know Akashi-kun, and sorry." He saw the blood dripping from between the other's fingers and sighed silently. He stood from the bench and spared a glance backwards. "I am going to get you a new cloth for your nose, in the meanwhile change your shirt. Make sure you've changed before I get back, Tetsuya." He ordered before walking towards the sinks to get a new cloth for the others nose. He knew he didn't hit him that hard with a bottle. He took in a deep breath as he went back into the open area of the locker room to see a still shirtless Kuroko. A small gleam passed over his eyes, but only for a moment before turning back to normal. The other male was using his clean hand to pull on his light blue Tekio uniform shirt. He could see that he was being extra careful to not get blood on his uniform shirt. Using that one hand he started to button up his shirt. It was evident with how quickly he buttoned his shirt one handed he had done it many times before. As he was buttoning the last few buttons Kuroko had looked up and at him.

Akashi looked right back at Kuroko meeting his cotton blue eyes with his heterochromatin one's . He could see his reflection in his eyes. He could tell that Kuroko couldn't stop thinking about how Aomine was lying to him. Which he didn't like that too much in his presence so he led him back to the bench and sat him down, trading the tainted towel for the new one. He placed his warm hand over Kuroko's eyes and pushed his head down to make his head lay on his lap. "Stay like this until I say you can leave. Or else i'll do what I did earlier." A dark twisted smirk grew on his face as he looked at the confused Kuroko who had no idea what he was talking about. "Oh so you don't remember do you? So let me remind you about it."

As he spoke the smirk started to grow on his face. His face started to inch closer and closer to Kuroko's face. He chuckled as he looked at Kuroko only a few inches above him. He could feel Kuroko's breath on his face and Kuroko could feel his breath on him. He opened his mouth sticking his tongue out and traced Kuroko's lips with his tongue. After had traced Kuroko's lips he placed his onto the lips that he had just traced with his tongue. He then slide his tongue into the others mouth before pulling away from him.

"So do you remember now Tetsuya?"

* * *

Kuroko's pov

Kuroko jumped slightly as Akashi set his hand over his two cotton candy colored eyes and laid Kuroko's head down so he was resting. Akashi's hand was warm as it rested on his face. Kuroko listened to Akashi's voice, telling him to stay where he was till he was dismissed, or else he would do what he did earlier. Kuroko's face moved slightly in confusion before he felt a slow movement of Akashi's legstensing slightly. He could feel the prick as if someone was watching him, but his head was pressed to his lap, so he could do nothing. Akashi said that he would remind Kuroko, and he fidgeted slightly as he grew uncomfortable. A warm breath brushed against his cheek, sending goosebumps down his arms and legs. Kuroko then jolted at the feel of Akashi's tongue against his lips. His head was moved slightly so he was facing up, and then Akashi reminded him clearly as the day sky on what he was threatening as Akashi's tongue went in his mouth in a kiss. After a kiss that seemed to last forever, Akashi pulled away and he felt the other's legs relax once more. Kuroko's cheeks stayed warm, and the goosebumps slowly went away as Kuroko replied simply," Understood."

He didn't know why Akashi was acting weird today, weirder than any other day, it make Kuroko curious as he relaxed more. Though his thoughts went back to Aomine. Why would he lie to him? He had never lied to the taller blue haired male, yet he had the audacity to lie to him. It really did hurt that someone he trusted thoroughly would lie right to his face, then again it was just an accusation. It could be that he actually did have something to do today.

Kuroko had a history of falling asleep anywhere, his breathing slowed down bit by bit and his body relaxed. His mind continued to banter on about possibilities of why Aomine left him today, but eventually even that was squared back to a dull roar and he fell asleep. Not that it was really much of a shock to him, he has always had the tendency to sleep anywhere, and this just seemed like another incident of it. Just as he is about to fade into sleep, he heard the ever so faint trails of Akashi's voice in reality. He just caught the end of something, just the simple words. "... So make sure you don't fall asleep like this with anyone but me and that's a order."

The next thing Kuroko woke up to was Akashi's loud Harass voice over him. "Tetsuya wake up now." This pulled him from his light state of sleep and made him open his eyes. He sat up from his laying position to show half of his hair was flat from resting on Akashi's lap, but he didn't mind too much. What bothered him more was that he was in a dress shirt and shorts. He glanced at the clock and quickly grew a tish surprised. "It's that late already?" He asked before standing up and walking to his gym locker to change. It had remained open through the sleep, and quickly he stripped off his gym shorts and grabbed his dress pants. "You can spend the rest of the night at my house. My house is closer than your is. Oh and that isn't a suggestion." Akashi said as he pulled on his black slacks and slipped on his street shoes. "Okay Akashi-kun."

* * *

Illusions here! Just wanted to introduce myself and apologize for the both of us for taking so long to update this. We've been busy with end of the school year and some other things. Hopefully we will be able to update sooner next time….Well anyways thanks for reading this colab fan fic!

(first fic i've written/helped with….I do not have the confidence to write my own yet to be honest)

Anyways, thanks again for reading!

Look forward to the next chapter

Tainted here, sorry if this chapter wasn't as long to your liking, we can confirm the next one to be longer.


	3. Unseen Attention

The humidity that was once in the air was no longer there, and replaced with the light chilly atmosphere of the night. His school uniform kept him warm from the chills of the air as he walked beside Akashi. He really had nothing on his mind to mention to the red head, except things that weren't worth mentioning like how this was his first time at Akashi's house and that he was still a bit troubled about Aomine-kun, but the latter one not in the forefront of his mind. What dominated his mind in thought was the possibilities of what could possibly be at Akashi's house. It would be a bit awkward if he met his parents because he was in fact a team mate and just a friend just because he wasn't that good with people.

The slight breeze blew around his hair and pulled his bangs from his face. There was a faint but slightly than louder purr of an engine that quickly escalated to a very booming noise that made Kuroko cover his ears as an orange car sped past and into the night. The echoing noise definitly pulled him from the recesses of his mind. His sky blue eyes followed the car till the nose and the orange paint faded into the night and fog.

"Do they always do that?" He asked taking his hands from his ears. The car was more fit to be a race car than a street car. He looked over at Akashi as he asked the question and he adjusted his bag on his shoulder. As Akashi looked back at him he saw the small smile on his face.

"Yeah, they usually do. But that looked more like a practice drive then a race. I'm sure you'll see a real race someday. I think we even have a few cars like that at home. You can have a look at them if you want." Kuroko looked from his Captain to the street then in front of himself.

"I have seen a race before Akashi-kun when i was little, but i haven't seen a car like that up close." He replied as they continued walking and him blindly following. He could remember the races very well, that is when he managed to find out that he had no presence. He went to the bathroom without his father knowing because he was too into the game and he managed to get lost. When he got back to their place his dad wasn't there, so he sat down and watched the races till his dad came back. When he sat down he noticed him there and was elated to see that his son was okay, despite being as straight faced as he was.

Kuroko was caught off guard when Akashi turned towards a house and started towards it. After a moment of hesitation he followed Akashi down the sidewalk and towards a large house. He was a bit more curious now, but it wasn't like he wasn't going to suspect a large house. The house was tan on the outside with natural wood finishes and he could see the hints of a porch on the behind. The walkway up was cement, but he could hear the quiet trickling of water telling him that there was a fountain or water feature.

Akashi continued on down the path as Kuroko's eyes continued observe the large yard. Eventually he broke from looking around and walked a bit faster to keep up with the red head. One thing was peculiar though, even if the other was smiling through the whole day almost, he wasn't smiling anymore. They had made it quickly to the front door and they both walked into the entryway. Some how it didn't surprise him. Silently he took off his shoes as he heard almost silent footsteps approach them.

"Could you get a bed ready for him? Place it in my room and then leave." Akashi said as Kuroko stood up and looked at a woman who seemed to be a housekeeper of sorts. Her brown hair pulled back in a tight bun and her eyes twinkling but understanding. Her dark eyes looked over at him for a second time and she jumped when she first saw him before nodding quickly at Akashi's command and leaving their sight. Was she the only one home besides them?

"Follow me Tetsuya," Kuroko looked up at his name and saw Akashi looking at him calmly. Their eyes met for one second before the other turned away and started walking deeper into the house. All the finishes were fine, and everything seemed to tidy and clean. Even today's papers on the coffee table seemed straight and orderly. If he knew any better he wouldn't think that anyone lived in the house.

"Is anyone else home?" He asked curiously looking at the back of Akashi's head.

* * *

Akashi seemed to freeze but only for a moment before he composed himself again. "Only ourselves, the maids, and the butler are home." He didn't glance at Kuroko, but the silence told him that the shorter male understood. As Akashi led Kuroko to his room they were both immersed in a comfortable silence, well at least an unstressed silence.

"Thank you for letting me come over Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as they made it to his bedroom. Akashi walked over and set on his large sized bed that looked big enough to fit a few people in it. He patted the spot on his bed beside him for Kuroko to sit beside him.

"You know we probably don't even need that bed for you there's enough space for both of us in my bed. Anyway the floor is cold you may get a cold. I couldn't let a guest or one of the starters on the team get sick now could I? I'll be right back so wait here"

A large smirk grew on his face as he walked out of his room to go tell the maid to not get a bed ready for Kuroko. After living in this house for so long he walked down the stairs with ease and turned down the hallway. His feet were silent against the wood floors as he turned and opened the third door on the left. The maid jumped at the sudden intrusion and she paused what she was doing. Her black hair was down and was to her shoulders, so it was the one from the front door.

"I take it back, we will not need a second bed." He said with confidence as he looked at her and she bowed slightly before he closed the door again and walked back upstairs.

It only took him a few minutes to tell the maid to not bring a bed but he took his time to get back to his room. He wanted to see if Kuroko would snoop around in his room. He already knew that Kuroko would look around his room after all it was normal for someone to look around someplace they have never been before. The smirk on his face grew as he walked into his room seeing Kuroko snooping around his room.

"Sure i didn't warn you not to snoop around my room but you should know better the to snoop around some one's room. Maybe I should punish you so you won't do it again."

As he was speaking he had started to walk towards Kuroko making him back up into a corner of the room. He pulled off his tie that was around his neck and threw it to the ground. He lifted Kuroko's head so that he could look at him before he placed his lips over his intertwining his tongue with the others. This kiss was longer than the others from earlier it seemed to have more passion in it then before. But he soon pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"I don't think this is enough punishment for you."

He spoke with a large smirk as he started to kiss him again.

* * *

Kuroko was surprised when Akashi caught him snooping in his room, it wasn't like he intended on doing it; at least getting caught that is. So when Akashi suggested he get punished for doing such things he grew slightly nervous and started to back up unconsciously. When his back hit the corner it surprised him and he looked at the wall before back at his captain who was inches from him. Their lips met in a kiss and Akashi made quick work of his firmly closed lips. Somehow it made Kuroko curious how he opened his mouth quickly and started to tangle their tongues together. The kiss felt like forever, and different than before; the kiss felt hungry and powerful.

The kiss left a tingle on his lips as he looked at him, his cheeks red and his heart pounding. Akashi thought out loud to himself before kissing him again. Each kiss seemed more and more powerful, sucking Kuroko in to receive the kisses each time. Kuroko's cheeks grew a bit more red as he recalled what the other's punishments were. He wasn't sure if he liked this punishment or not. He didn't feel the harm in it, or the obligation to respond, but he did anyways not to insult his captain. He could tell that he was caught a bit off guard, yet the kiss continued till the red head pulled away so they could catch their breaths. During this time his body was sandwiched between the wall, and Akashi's toned and clothed body. He could see the other leaning towards his ear and he was a bit weary of this.

"It seems like you're starting to enjoy kissing me am I right Kuroko? If you want me to continue to kiss you then you're going to have to convince or beg me to kiss you." Akashi spoke into his ear. Kuroko tensed up and felt the other's teeth nipped at his ear before his tongue soothed the tried to calm his breathing as the red color remained on his cheeks. The power of the kiss lingered on his lips as he listened to Akashi say that he needed to convince him to continue. In all honesty he really didn't want to continue this, but he didn't want to see the angry side of Akashi; not to mention the worse punishments that could come with doing that.

"You can do anything with me Akashi-kun, your word is absolute." He replied to Akashi's statement and shivered as he felt a warm tongue trail down his neck.

"Looks like you've learned well Kuroko. So i'll give your reward now." Akashi spoke as his face grew closer to his until their lips met again with a powerful and starving kiss. Akashi's hands moved up to Kuroko's tie which he slowly removed from around his neck. After the tie was gone he started to work on getting off his shirt which was harder to get off of him because it meant that they would have to part from their kiss but it was only for a few seconds and they were back to kissing with their tongues intertwined with each others. At this point Kuroko was hoping this wouldn't progress any further. They had seen each other shirtless plenty of times, but he had morals; even if he was bending to Akashi's requests for 'punishment.

But this moment was soon interrupted when a knock came from the door and the maid walked in to tell them that dinner was ready. The maid didn't really seem to be freaked out by what she saw when she walked in but her cheeks had turn a soft shade of pink before leaving the room. Akashi let out a sigh as he looked at Kuroko.

"Looks like we will have to continue this after we finished dinner and i'll make sure that no one will interrupt us next time. But i'll give you your reward after we eat. Sure I would love it if I could just have you for dinner but we have to go eat the meal my cook made us and not waste it."

He then began to kiss Kuroko one more time but pulled away after some time.

"You should put your shirt back on before I change my mind and that maid walks in on something embarrassing for you." Kuroko nodded and accepted the shirt, pulling it on and quickly buttoning it up, but leaving his tie off. Once he was done with this, Akashi led him out of his room and towards the dining room. To say it bluntly, Kuroko was quite surprised at the dinner. Yea it wasn't outstanding, but it was plenty. He never ate much anyways, so it was quite a bit in his opinion.

Akashi sat down and he followed suit and sat right beside him. Clapping his hands together, he said softly, "Thanks for the meal." So the two of them started to eat dinner. Personally he didn't have much to discuss over the dinner it seemed neither did Akashi, so they sat in comfortable silence. He looked at his plate most of the time unless a maid or butler, when the offered to do something for him he would decline politely because he would either be full, or able to do it himself.

A particularly middle aged butler starting to gray ever so slightly came up to the table. On cue a few seconds later Kuroko looked up at him, but was a bit surprised that the butler was looking back and didn't need to actually look around for him. "So if i'm not mistaken your name is Tetsuya correct?" The butler asked him, it was a weird question

"Yes my names is Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya." He replied to the butler who simply nodded and continued to speak.

"I have a question for you. You don't happen to be-" He was rudely cut off when something was thrown at him and lodge into the wall beside his head. The man's eyes widened slightly and he stood up a bit more straight, Kuroko shivered slightly as he looked over at Akashi who looked anything but pleased.

"That isn't a smart question to ask and doesn't concern you at all." Akashi started glaring at the butler who remained silent. "That action was enough alone to get fired, but you are lucky i can't because you are my father's butler." The red head stood up and he followed suit, setting his utensils on the plate and standing up. "Now if you will excuse us we will be in my room, so don't bother us." The older man didn't have room to speak with that cold glare being thrown in his direction, and grabbing his hand and practically dragging him through the house, up the stairs, and into his room.

Once in Akashi's room he was a bit clueless on what to do at this point. He looked out the window and saw the sun had just set and the remainings of the sunset were slowly fading into a midnight blue; at the moment the sky looked like Aomine's eyes.

"It's getting pretty late." Was the first thing out of Kuroko's mouth as he looked from the window to Akashi. He couldn't quite tell what the other was thinking as he nodded.

"Great observation Tetsuya, so how about getting changed into these." He looked over at what Akashi was pointing at and saw two pairs of pajamas folded neatly on the bed. Nodding slowly he walked over to the bed and picked the one that seemed a bit smaller than the other pair.

He gave the other room as he started to take off his school clothes himself. As he took off the coat and started to unbutton his shirt and revealed more and more of that thin, toned, milky white body. He did this quickly, but could still faintly feel a pair of eyes watching him undress. He ignored it despite how awkward and uncomfortable he felt as he slipped the blue shirt off him self and folded it neatly so it wouldn't wrinkle. His muscles moved tightly under his skin as he set it aside and pulled on the sleep shirt, buttoning that up too. Next he undid his belt and he felt the gaze intensify, but he didn't look up. Slipping off the belt and setting it with his coat and shirt, he unbuttoned his pants and slipped those off; the black fabric contrasted with his slender legs. Folding those too he quickly slipped on the bottoms to rid of the intense gaze and stood up straight.

He looked at the pile of his clothes and he picked them up and set them by his bag. Only then did he look at Akashi unsure if he was done changing or not. Thankfully he was dressed and Kuroko could walk over to the bed. Akashi had slipped into his bed, and Kuroko went to the opposite side of the bed and crawled in as well. The bed felt a bit weird and softer than his, but he found it very comfortable. He got comfortable and covered himself in the blankets. He was laying on his back and closed his eyes in attempts to fall asleep

"Good Night Akashi-kun." Kuroko said in a quieter tone than usual as he could feel sleep tugging at his consciousness.

"Who said that the night was over Tetsuya?" He could hear the smirk in Akashi's voice, but even that was barely registering. A warm hand slipped into his shirt and he felt the bed shift slightly.

* * *

Akashi slipped a hand into Kuroko's sleep shirt, his hand ghosting his torso and going up towards his chest. He looked at the other and saw a calm expression on his face and his breathing had fallen into a sleeping rhythm.

"He fell asleep," Akashi sighed but kept his hand in Kuroko's shirt for a moment. "I didn't even say he could fall asleep." Reluctantly he pulled his hand from Kuroko's shirt and got comfortable again. He wasn't worried though, he would have Tetsuya soon physically and mentally.

* * *

**A/N: Tainted: **FOREVER AND A DAY LATER WE FINALLY POSTED THE NEXT CHAPTER! Sorry for the wait, but we had to find time to write this through our busy schedules. This chapter was really fun to write though :3 (Koganei face) But 40 followers! Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews. We both really appreciate it. I can say though the conflict gets a bit more heated next chapter.

**Illusions:**

First of all thank you all for reading and staying with us even though we take forever to update. Also enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one!


	4. Silent Declaration

The sun was brightening the morning sky as students from many schools started to walk back to class. Kuroko and Akashi were no different from them. Even if he was offered a car ride he wouldn't have taken it because he was already borrowing one of Akashi's uniforms to wear for today. Of course his normal uniform was in his bag to be brought home. He would wash Akashi's uniform before returning it as well just out of common courtesy.

The silence between them was comfortable, and Kuroko didn't bother to break it as they quickly approached Teiko. The roars of conversations were heard from a block away, quite impressive to be honest, but nothing he was too fond of noting. Sometimes the talking got a bit much, but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

"Kurokocchi," was the first thing he heard when he came onto the school grounds, followed by a crushing weight of someone behind him. He slowed down and looked over his shoulder at the blonde who was grinning at him.

"Hello Kise-kun," He monotonous reply as he looked back ahead of himself.

"Walked here with Akashicchi? Don't you two live in opposite directions?" He asked and Kuroko and the blue haired male simply nodded.

"I stayed over at Akashi-kun's house." He replied bluntly and continued towards the school with Kise's arm around him but not as much weight to bear. He didn't catch the devastated look before weight was suddenly thrown on him again and almost made him fall forward.

"Augh Kurokocchi! That sounds horrific being at Akashicchi's house all alone. He didn't do anything bad to you did he? You just too innocent and cute for anything bad to happen to you." Kise wailed in his ear and Kuroko feigned away from it as he continued looking forward. He was pretty sure Kise ignited the headache that now plagued him with pain.

"Kise-kun you're heavy." He said and finally looked at the blonde who was now shedding crocodile tears. The weight was still quite heavy and made him stop in his tracks. Kise looked at him with tear filled eyes and the silence stretched between the two.

"Ryouta, how about joining me for a bit of morning practice." Akashi's cold voice interrupted the silence and Kise's tears almost instantly cleared up with one blink and was in turn exchanged for a slightly sick and scared look.

The weight instantly lifted off his shoulders and he looked over to see Akashi dragging Kise away and towards a gym. A small pang of pity for Kise quickly entered his system, but he brushed it off and walked towards school so he wouldn't be late for class.

Quickly he weaved around the groups of chattering people and up the stairs and into the air conditioned sanctuary. Instantly the heat that his uniform and Kise's lingering body heat disappeared. This was a big relief as he walked over to his shoe locker and slipped off his street shoes and replaced them with school shoes.

As he slid on the right shoe someone slapped his back and made him straighten up slightly. Where the hand contacted him was tingling as he looked over to see Aomine right beside him. "Yo Tetsu," the taller male replied looking down at him. Bending back down he slipped on his shoe the rest of the way and shrugged his bag securely onto his shoulder.

"Hello Aomine-kun," Kuroko replied as they walked down the hallway and towards the classroom. Aomine looked ahead of himself and yawned, telling Kuroko that the other was bound to fall asleep in class again.

His mind couldn't help but travel back to Aomine not practicing with him last night. There could be so many reasons why he didn't practice with him, but one stuck out in his mind, and it was one Akashi suggested. 'Maybe Aomine is ditching me.' The thought made his gut twist into a crippling knot. He couldn't stand the thought of being ditched by the person who was his light, the person that helped his technique work.

They had walked into the classroom and Kuroko sat down in his assigned desk and started to read a book immediately before class . He tried to relax with reading, but alas not even reading could deter his thoughts from possibly getting bumped back down to third string.

" Hey Tetsu, you awake there?"

Kuroko read a bit more before marking the page and looking up at Aomine with the same expressionless face as he said, " Hello Aomine-kun."

Aomine gave a smile down to his friend as he asked him, " So are you excited for Monday's game?"

Kuroko looked at Aomine before asking, " Why didn't you practice with me last night?"

Aomine looked at him with a confused curious look before his face relaxed and he said, " I was just busy Tetsu, nothing else." Kuroko looked expressionlessly into his friend's eyes as he saw the hesitant gleam in his eyes as the bell rang and Aomine walked to his desk that was across the aisle. 'Akashi was right, he did lie,' he thought to himself as he got the quiz and started on it, his mind finally blocking out distractions of basketball and just of the countries of Europe.

The bell rang for the end of class and Kuroko looked up at the clock before putting away his Geography book for his English book. Conversations started up again and Aomine turned in his desk to look at Kuroko. Kuroko of course was about to start reading again when the conversation started.

"You didn't answer though, are you excited for Monday's game." Kuroko looked over at Aomine and nodded.

"Yes i am," it would be an interesting game, but he didn't say that last part. He would keep that opinion to himself, and the conversation about basketball continued like that, but the thoughts in the back of his mind wouldn't leave. Nothing had ever bugged him that bad, so why this small thing where he could even be wrong. The talk was pleasant though, and set him more at ease.

Soon enough and much to Aomine's despair the bell rang and English class started. Of course he didn't need to worry about getting called on, but due to Aomine's frequent naps he was called on quite a lot. Akashi had joined the classroom for the rest of the classes. Kuroko didn't know why he got out of Geography, but he didn't question it.

The rest of the morning classes seemed to go by fast with note taking and doing homework. Kuroko needed to check out another book. As lunch time was about to roll around, Akashi finally had the chance to speak to him, because the last few classes took up the between class times. Aomine had left to use the restroom before class started.

"So was I right about Aomine answering you with a lie?"There was a small hint of a smile on his face telling Kuroko he already knew the answer to his own question. Kuroko nodded in silent reply as he started to put his math book back into his bag.

"Sure Akashi-kun," he said though he didn't quite feel hungry, or up to eat anything at all. His stomach had been bothering all morning, but nothing that he couldn't stand. Now that he remembered he didn't eat that much or feel hungry at breakfast.

After one last long class Lunch time had come along and Aomine went to go get some food at the cafeteria. Kuroko would have been doing the same thing usually, but today was an exception. He stood up and Akashi grabbed his hand and led him quickly towards the roof where the group usually ate lunch. He didn't protest as they quickly ascended the stairs with what little stamina Kuroko had.

It would be a bit before anyone else would come up, because he knew that Akashi was the first one on the roof. He would have been first, if people didn't force him to eat during lunch when he simply needed something to drink.

The two of them sat down on the roof and Akashi gave him a bento, which he thanked the other for before opening it and breaking the chopsticks apart. He didn't even start eating when Akashi offered him a part of a sausage. Before his protest could be voiced Akashi hand pressed their lips together and gave him the sausage to eat. Kuroko ate it, and when he was done eating it, Akashi started to kiss him again.

Like last night, but the hunger seemed to be more desperate. It was son cut off by Murasakibara coming in with his usual bag of food. " Akachin and Kurochin are already here," Murasakibara said with the same bored kind of tone before he sat down and continued to eat. Not far behind was Midorima, carrying his lunch and a thick hardcover Japanese to English dictionary, and Aomine teasing Kise as they walked in. Yep the normal group.

The six of them sat in a circle. He was between Akashi, and Aomine as the regular mixed conversation talk commenced. Kuroko ate in silence before taking some ice and shoving it down Aomine's back after a comment that didn't sit well with him or Kise about what his thoughts were of some of the people on the team all of the strings, and some their classmates.

Aomine jumped as Kuroko did that and asked, " What was that for Tetsu?"

" That was quite unexpected Kuroko, nanodyo." Kuroko looked up at Aomine with expressionless eyes before muttering an excuse me and leaving the room.

" I wonder why Kurokocchi left?" Kise asked curiously. Aomine looked dumb found as Midorima and Murasakibara payed no attention to it.

Kuroko walked down the hallway, and into the library. Aomine badmouthed people so carelessly, it didn't sit well in Kuroko's already turning stomach. He silently entered the library and returned a book, the book's loud clack in the container made his stomach jerk violently and his head throb at the loud noise. He tried to push through it and he walked into an aisle of the library to find a new book

Kuroko looked at the spine of the books as his vision started to spin. He started to loose balance and braced his shaky hands against the shelf,the heat he felt more evident. His face paled more, and his legs felt like they weakened. His muscles seemed to ache as his visions spun faster and faster. Kuroko's vision started turned black and he tried to keep the darkness at bay. He lowered head in attempts to get oxygen to his head,but he fell down on the floor.

Someone saw him as he fell and they brought him down the the school nurse, his forehead burning with a fever. When Kuroko did come back into the world, he wretched all of his stomach's content into a bucket near the bed. He proceeded to fall back asleep and shiver at the coldness of the room. The nurse tsked before covering him in a thicker blanket.

* * *

Akashi had grown bored of the others chit chat back and forth. Without saying another word he packed up his thing and left the others behind. He started to walk towards the Library remembering that Kuroko had said something about getting a book during class. As he entered the library he overheard people talking about a blue haired male passing out in the library and had been taken to the nurse only moments before. Akashi turned back around and started to walk at a fast pace towards the nurses office.

"Tetsuya, next time tell me when you're not feeling well and this is an order." Akashi spoke as he keep his eyes on Kuroko as the blue haired male slept.

The blue haired male's already pale skin could almost be compared to the white bedsheets under him. His lips pale than they should be and the quilt covering his quivering body. How didn't he notice that Kuroko was sick at all through the morning classes. The blankets moved and he focused again to see Kuroko rolling slowly onto his side and opening his dull blue eyes. The usually bright eyes, despite being quite emotionless, were dull to a darker color and glazed over as if he was about to cry.

"A-kashi-kun?" He asked in a raspy and weak voice.

Akashi leaned down and placed a hand on the others cheek. He leaned closer to the other and pressed their lips together. This kiss was softer and gentler than the last ones.

"Akashi Seijuro, surely you know the risk of kissing a sick patient. So I would suggest against it. I know he is part of the first string but i didn't know he was part of your concubine string as well. Though your mother was never apart of that line with your father, she was always the one that was put apart from the rest." The nurse said it bluntly and how she thought it, though she complimented his mother on being way better than the concubines offered to him usually. She was after all one of his mother's close high school friends

"You should get going though before you are tardy for class." She said turning around to finally face them.

A small hint of pain and sadness at the mention of his mother. He quickly composed himself again as he looked over at the nurse giving her a small glare before he looked back at Kuroko. "I will leave after I have a word with Tetsuya. So will you give us some time alone?" The nurse's fingers tapped against the desk for a moment before she leaned back. "I do need to get some coffee." She smiled at him and made an excuse to actually give them space despite what regulations said.

She stood up and grabbed the tan mug from the desk and walked out, the click of the door telling him that they finally had some privacy.

After Akashi heard the click he looked down at Kuroko. "I'll leave after this so you can rest." He spoke as he took the others hand. "Don't worry about what you miss today in class. Tomorrow I'll give you a private lesson on what you missed. I might even throw in a few extra lessons of my own. Well that is if your better by tomorrow."

Akashi gave the blue haired male a small kiss not caring about the nurses warnings. But he did pull away hearing the warning bells telling him it was almost time for class. He looked down at the other noticing that he was on the verge of going back to sleep again. "I'll be going to class now Tetsuya. You get some rest now." He spoke as the other went off into dream land. Before leaving he gave the other a small kiss on his warm forehead and left.

He made sure to close the door behind him gently so not to disturb Kuroko's sleep. He let out a small sigh as he started to walk towards the classroom.

Akashi had only taken a few steps before a dark blue haired male came into view walking his way. "Daiki, you wouldn't be skipping class now would you?" Aomine looked at him and came a bit closer before he decided to speak.

"I was going to visit Tetsu quickly before going to studyhall, besides the old teacher will be asleep in ten minutes anyways if I am late." His posture and voice showed that he wasn't too stressed about being late because he was late quite a bit, but a faint gleam in his eyes showed another emotion. Concern, he was concerned about Kuroko and how he fainted in the library.

Akashi's eyes narrowed some as he looked at Aomine. He gave him a once over picking up the concern in his eyes. This didn't sit well with him at all. "I just finished visiting with Tetsuya. He just went back to sleep which he needs in order to get better. So i would advise against visiting him now."

Aomine looked at Akashi for a moment in silence and thought over what he was going to say, really a once in a lifetime thing before he spoke again. "I wasn't going to wake Tetsu up, just going to see what was wrong with him from the nurse and possibly tell his mother since she is just getting over the flu herself." He replied with a bit more life in his voice in his own defense.

Akashi gave the other a cold glare as he spoke. He wasn't too happy with Aomine to begin with since he was the only factor that was in his way to getting what he wanted. "He has a fever and the nurse has already contacted his mother. Now get to class before a anonymous tip is given to the teachers about your hiding places when you skipping."

Aomine was surprised at the threat that Akashi's threats and ordering him to get to class. He could order him around when it came to basketball, he was the captain after all, but he didn't have any control on what he did personally and in school. "Does that matter? I am still worried about a close friend and plus there are plenty of places i could hide inside this gigantic school. The hiding places don't even begin to cover where i could hide. So if you excuse me i am going to go and see Tetsu before i actually am late." He reached finality with and was starting to get agitated. Why did Akashi care anyways? He only cared for victory, and oh how Aomine would love to take a victory and take it from his greedy rich kid hands.

Akashi was growing tired of Aomine and his mouth. He especially hated that nickname he had for Kuroko. To be honest he was the one person who he could hardly stand. He would have long removed him from the team if he could but that would affect their performance on the court. He coldly glared at Aomine as he started to speak.

"When you mess up, and it's not an 'if'. When you do, it will impact Tetsuya majorly, and he will slip from your grasp. Then i will offer comfort and he will come into my arms. I know it will happen. Much like a knight couldn't do anything against the emperor because he is over a much lower rank, your light will always be duller than mine. I don't even have to stoop so low as to threatening you to know what will happen, because I am always right." A small smirk was on his face as he looked at the other with a cold glare as he continued. "After all he's already becoming mine now. So if you know what's good for you stay away from my Tetsuya or else I might not be able to control myself and make you regret ever crossing me."

Aomine could confess, he was quite speechless at first after what Akashi said, but he simply couldn't let it end with Akashi's defences right up. He glared back at the shorter male. "So you like Tetsu in that way huh Akashi, weren't the whores your father got you enough? But i should tell you that you aren't going to get to him that easily I know him better than you do. He is a mere peasant after all, and it isn't like he would go to the emperor simply because he loved him," a smile came to his face, "it would be simply for money. A peasant could never possibly love an emperor like a knight." He tucked his hands into his back pockets. "So get this straight, Tetsu is mine, and not yours you manipulative, emotionless, cow. Or is cow to high of an animal for you, how about slug or insect." His voice had gone to a sneer and he didn't drop his glare or look away from Akashi. Like hell he would back down.

There was a murderous intent coming from Akashi as he looked at the other. "I would prefer being called a lion you lesser cat." He spoke in a very cold tone that sent chills up the others spine. "You probably didn't notice but Tetsuya is wearing a uniform that's just a little too big for him. After all his own uniform got dirty after last night when he stayed over after we spent a little time together after practice." He licked his lips a little as he keep his eyes locked on the taller male.

Akashi was about to add something elses but a familiar voice spoke up before him. "That is enough you two." The voice was colder and firmer than theirs'. The two males looked over to see the nurse striding towards them. "Get to class before you are both sent to the principal's office." The nurse was known for speaking her mind and not bull shitting a thing. "Keep personal matters and yelling away from the sick kids." She swatted them both in the butts with a firm hand and sent them to class. After doing that she walked into the office and smiled at the blue haired male.

"You're more of a gypsy than a peasant anyways." She commented before turning back to her romance novel. The novel just happened to be a love story between an emperor and a gypsy. A small smile came to her dark colored lips as she started to read.

* * *

**A/N: **_**Illusions- It's a miracle! A new chapter that didn't take us a month to update! Hopefully we can keep this up and not keep you guys waiting for so long especially after everything that happened in this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter that will hopefully be out soon. Also I have a tumblr so if you want to check it out is is Thanks for reading! **_

**Tainted- This chapter was really fun to write you have no idea, and the ideas seemed to flow quickly and connect into this giant (titan sized) plot point of a chapter. Thank you for all the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews we get. They really give us motivation. **


	5. Fevered Attempts

_When Kuroko came to, he was in the middle of a grassy field. He looked around curiously as the sound of the wind against the tall grasses, making a melody by itself. He ran his hands against the grasses, and showed the contrast between the various shades of greens and yellow to his alabaster skin. _

"_Since when does a person of such beauty wear such old and worn out clothes." A voice speaks from behind Kuroko and scares him as he turns around to see who it is. It was a man in way nicer clothes than what he was dressed in, and a horse grazing on some of the long grass. _

"_Excuse me?" Kuroko asked looking at the stranger fully turned around. The man looked down at him and simply kept that small and calm smile on his face. _

_The king requests your presence at the castle peasant, or should i call you Gypsy?" He was a bit appalled at the accusation and took a step back. _

"_Gypsy, I am not a gypsy. I don't tell fortunes nor am I free spirited. I am simply a slave to someone who made me pick wild flowers for his sick wife." He replied feeling the brush of the grasses against his thighs and the flat ground under his feet. _

"_Even if you are what you say you are, or not, the king requests your presence and I am the one ordered to bring you there." The well dressed man insisted taking two steps forward and getting closer to him. _

"_Do you know what he wants me for?" He had only seen the king once, and he doubted he acknowledged his presence. _

_The man merely shook his head and shrugged, "I do not, but please allow me to escort you there." He could feel in his gut that he shouldn't go, but he simply couldn't just brush off the King's request; he could get killed for doing such a thing. _

"_Okay," he accepted reluctantly letting the finely dressed man escort him to the horse and help him get on it. _

_~Time Skip~_

_The most Kuroko could have said about the ride, that it was really bumpy. By the end of it his thighs and butt hurt. Somewhere along the way he managed to fall asleep as well, and was moved in front of the person so he wouldn't fall off. When they got to the front gate he was promptly woken up and the gates opened for them._

_All Kuroko could do was sit there in awe as he looked at the large castle with expansive gardens. There were several staff in the garden that helped him and the well dressed man off the horse._

"_Come this way," the man said drawing Kuroko's attention away from the gardens and towards the front door. He was quick to catch up. Just as he got to the front door there was a blinding light that he walked straight into._

* * *

Kuroko woke up and sat up with a start and felt a cloth fall from his forehead and in her peripheral vision saw someone jump back slightly in surprise. He looked over to see the nurse standing there, holding her hand to her chest as if she just saw a ghost. "Don't just jump out like that Kuroko, you look like you just saw a demon." Kuroko swallowed, the hard lump in his throat made him speechless. Kuroko gave a sigh and said to her looking at the clock, " Am i-."

But he was cut off by the nurse saying, " you can leave Kuroko." He looked at the nurse and gave a small smile before he started to stand up.

"I wouldn't suggest any strenuous activity for the rest of the day though, or else you risk your fever returning." Slowly he stood up and looked at the nurse who simply smiled at him as he did this. Once he was steady on his feet and the room stopped dancing he slowly made his way steadily towards the door.

"I don't want you see you in here again do you hear me Gypsy-kun?" Kuroko paused at the doorway and looked at the nurse with his eyebrows raised.

"Gypsy-kun?" The question escaped his lips as his hand rested on the handle.

The nurse simple smiled and waved him away, "It's nothing important, now go home and rest up." He nodded before opening the door and shutting it quickly behind him as he trecked down the empty hallways.

Despite what the nurse said, he decided to go to practice anyways, and to tell Akashi that he couldn't over do it at practice today.

He walked into the empty locker room, and as quickly as he could manage, got dressed in his practice outfit. Considering he was still shaky from throwing up earlier, he took a quick drink of water and wiped his mouth before he walked into the gym; what he saw was exactly what Akashi had said last night, the team scrubbing the floor.

Kuroko stopped at the doorway, afraid to step on the floor as he looked in, and stepped off to the side silently, as he sat on the bench, watching as people didn't see him come in. He glanced over at Akashi, who seemed to be enjoying watching the team scrub the floors.

Looking back out at the floor and the others scrubbing the floor, and not that Akashi was walking towards the bench.

"I see you finally made it Kuroko. Just stay here until the real practice starts. I'll be right back I just need to take care of something real fast."

Kuroko was silent as he grabbed Midorima's lucky item of the day which was a Japanese to English dictionary that had been sitting on the bench. He started walking towards Aomine who was laying out on the floor looking relaxed. With a dark cold twisted smile Akashi threw the Japanese to English dictionary at Aomine hitting him in the head with it.

The dark blue haired male jolted and seemed surprised as he sat back up and looked at Akashi who was standing right beside him with a stern expression that sent chills up Kuroko's spine from a distance; either that or it was the cold.

"If you done not get back to cleaning now the next thing I throw at you won't be a Japanese to English dictionary. It will be these and I will make sure that they hit the same mark as that dictionary did. Oh and if you don't start to clean now i'll replace you with someone else on the team for Monday's game. Maybe I'll get one those guys you were talking about during lunch, and if that happens that would mean that you lost to them."

Aomine started to clean again, and Akashi headed back towards the benches. Kuroko saw Aomine's mouth move in an unheard protest as he scrubbed the floor with everyone.

Kuroko then looked at Midorima who looked angry at the fact that his lucky item of the day had been used as a weapon without his permission. Knowing Midorima he didn't dare say anything and continued to scrub the floors.

Akashi sat on the bench right beside him, and at first he didn't say anything about it. The two of them sat in relatively calm silence, till he remembered what the nurse had said to him. His Cerulean eyes looked over at the red head as he finally spoke up. "Akashi-kun, the nurse told me that i should not do too much strenuous activity or i risk my fever returning."

"Than just sit on the bench and observe the other's. " Akashi's reply was short, but Kuroko understood that it was an order even if it didn't sound remotely like one. Kuroko nodded as a silent sign that he understood.

Once the team finished cleaning the floor of the gym, they walked back over to the benches to see what todays practice held for them. Kuroko looked at Akashi as well as the other had his gaze temporarily on the clipboard in his hands.

.

"Just to let you guys know since tomorrow is a half day at school because of some large repair work so we will be having morning practice So today after everyone finishes their warm ups we will be having a 2 on 2 practice match to get ready for the game on Monday. The first team will be Kise and Aomine. The second team will be Midorima and Murasakibara. Then the next team will be..."

Akashi named off all the teams, and just as he seemed that he was about to continue with what he was going to say,he paused looking over at Kuroko before placing his forehead.

To put it bluntly, this surprised Kuroko slightly and he jolted as the hand landed on top of his head to see if his fever had gone away completely yet or not. Akashi let out a soft sigh as he moved his hand away before looking back at the team.

"Also if by the end of this match Kuroko's fever is completely gone and he is feeling up to it. Kuroko and I will play the winner of the match. But that all depends on if Kuroko is better or not which means that we will be doing our warm ups inside but all of you are going outside. So now that you know what we are doing go and so go and warm up by running around the school outside for fifteen minutes then stretch for about ten minutes. Starting now!"

With that being said the team headed outside, and left Kuroko and Akashi all alone in the gym by themselves.

* * *

Akashi PoV

Akashi looked down at Kuroko who was still on the bench. " Let's at least stretch some so you won't be too stiff when you have practice again. " The blue haired male gave a small nod before lifting himself off the bench and started to stretch his shoulders by grabbing his upper arm and stretching it across his chest.

He could see the muscles near Kuroko's shoulders stretch out even under his baggy gray shirt. Akashi didn't mind watching him stretch. He watched in silence knowing that Kuroko knew how to stretch. It was when the blue haired male went to touch his toes that Akashi finally moved from his spot. He walked behind Kuroko who couldn't see him at the moment, and let his hand brush Kuroko's butt.

Pretty hard. A smack sound resounded around the two of them and Kuroko stood up quickly from his stretch to look at him. "What was that for Akashi-kun?" He asked and Akasih couldn't help but smile a bit.

Akashi had a small smirk on his face as he took a few steps closer to Kuroko. At this point they were only inches apart. "There was a bug on your butt so I decided to help you out."

Kuroko seemed to accept this answer, but made more space between them. After doing so he said a very monotone, "Thank you."

A small smile was on the redhead's face as he took another step closer to him. He had closed the distance that Kuroko had made. His hand moved up and rested on Kuroko's cheek as their eyes meet.

"I'll be taking your lips as a reward than." Akashi spoke with a small smile on his face as he leaned in and pressed their lips together.

His arms wrapped around the other's waist as the kiss went on. His tongue sneaked into the others awaiting mouth. The kiss continued till they both ran out of air and pulled away to catch a breath of air.

Kuroko's cheeks were stained a pink as he looked up at him, "Can you please let me go now Akashi-kun?" He asked his face still as blank as it usually was except for the curiousity in his eyes.

"Hmm, but do you think one kiss is enough compensation for what I did?" He asked a smile still on his face.

"Pretty much yea, you smacked me on the butt to get a bug i didn't see, in my opinion a kiss is perfect compensation." Kuroko said bluntly making him hold back a small chuckle of laughter.

"Are you sure about that Tetsuya? After all you were enjoying that a little too much now weren't you?" He replied looking down at Kuroko who just looked at him back.

"Not really," was his reply as he set his hand on his and managed to move the others hands from around his waist.

Akashi raised a brow at the other. " Oh really now? Than can you explain to me why you were so into kissing me last night?" He spoke with a small smirk on his face already knowing how the other was going to respond.

"You are the one who was into kissing me Akashi-kun, and it seemed you were pretty into it. I just followed suit after a while." Was the response he got as Kuroko stepped away from him once more.

He let out a small laugh as he looked down at the blue haired male. " Is that really what you think? I guess your body really is more honest than you think. You should really tell the Emperor how you really feel." He spoke as he pointed a finger towards Kurokos chest were his heart should be.

Kuroko seemed a bit perplexed, and his eyes showed that as he looked down at his hand. Slowly their hands met as Kuroko, for a moment their hands stayed like that before Kuroko pulled his hand from his chest.

"I am, and i think Akashi-kun is the one going against his own orders." The reply seemed flawless as Kuroko sat down on the floor and continued to stretch.

Akashi let out a small chuckle as he looked down as the other started to stretch some more. "It depends on how you look at it Tetsuya. After all we were just stretching our lips." Kuroko's answer was silent as he looked at him in a way that was a, 'that isn't real exercise Akashi-kun.'

The redhead gave a small shrug as he started to stretch as well."You know it has been proven that kissing burns calories and for some reason helps fight cavities…" He went on about this for some time before he finally stopped as he looked at Kuroko. "Do you see my point? Since you're not going to be practicing too long today why not share another kiss with me before the others come back? We still have quite a while before they come back." He had a small smirk on his face as he saw that Kuroko was giving in to him.

His expression told him that he really didn't want to, but none-the-less the blue haired male stood up and walked towards him. He leaned up and pecked the other on the lips. "There, I kissed you."

A pleased smile came onto the redheads face as he looked at the other."Yes you did Tetsuya." he spoke as he moved a little closer to the other and giving him a peck back on the lips.

Kuroko simply took the peck before he started stretching again, and it seemed he intended to finish stretching with the distractions he was given.

~-~Time Skip-~-

Eventually the rest of the team had gotten done with their warm ups, and were currently playing thei practice games. Currently the team of favor was Aomine and Kise. Everyone else but the four participating were of course watching the gave as Aomine and Kise scored yet another point.

Akashi's eyes couldn't help but glance at Kuroko every once in a while when Kuroko was intently at the game. Even if he was right beside him and in his peripheral vision he couldn't help but still look at his cute face.

He did this again Akashi looked over at Kuroko noticing that the color in his face had slightly started to disappear like earlier before he passed out. He let out a sigh before he placed his hand over Kuroko's eyes forcing his head back to lay on his lap. Removing his hand he looked down at Kuroko who was now laying his head in his lap. As he started to whisper to Kuroko.

"I thought I told you the next time you started to feel bad to tell me. So try and get some more rest and that's an order." Kuroko silently nodded and closed his eye to rest up. So while Kuroko did that he looked back at the game.

Feeling the stares from the others to get them to stop Akashi looked at them with a cold glare that sent chills down their spines making them look away as fast as they could.

He had looked back up at the right time to see Aomine falter for a second. A small laugh escaped from his lips making him form a small smile across his lips. If having Kuroko resting his head in Akashi's lap could make Aomine falter even for a second then what would it take to really mess him up?

Thoughts of how to mess with Aomine ran through his head there was still plenty of time before the game ended. He looked down at Kuroko whose head was still resting in his lap. The small smile that had been on his face had now grown into a large smirk. He started to move his head close to Kuroko's head only stopping when there forehead met each other feeling what his temperature was. He could feel Kuroko's breath on his face being so close just like when they were kissing.

"If your temperature does not go down soon i'm going to have to take you home before the end of practice. You probably shouldn't even come to school tomorrow instead you should rest up. After all it is only a half day tomorrow you won't really miss much and the stuff you miss i'll just have to add to our private lesson for tomorrow."

He then quickly placed his lips on Kuroko's. He knew that from this position no one could see their lips touch. He pulled away from Kuroko with a slight smirk on his face. He then looked back at the game to see if Aomine had messed up yet.

Eventually Kuroko's temperature didn't lower, but actually rose quite a bit. That is when Akashi decided to take him home so he could get better.

"Come on Kuroko I'm taking you home now Kuroko. Lets go to the locker room to get your things and then I will take you home." He waited till Kuroko had stood up till he followed Kuroko to the locker room.

They walked threw the door out of the gym just as the game had ended. Akashi looked back into the gym meeting with Aomine eyes. A small smirk grew on his just before he closed the door behind him following Kuroko to the locker room.

Once in the locker room, Kuroko seemed to make a straight shot for his locker and was nimble in removing the lock from his locker and opening it up. Kuroko slowly managed to get undressed from his practice clothes so he didn't strain his already weak state.

He decided to do the same, but in a faster manner. He quickly got out of his gym clothes and started to slip just as quickly into his normal clothes. He let out a soft sigh as he finished getting changed out of his practice cloths and into his school clothes like Kuroko had done as well. He then glanced over at Kuroko noticing the other was having a little trouble. A small smile formed on his face as he walked over to Kuroko as he tried to fix his tie and shirt.

"Kuroko the buttons on your shirt are off. It looks like you skipped one. Here let me help you with it."He spoke as he slowly started to unbutton Kuroko's shirt and then buttoning them back up fixing the others shirt.

"There we go all done now. I think i deserve a reward for helping you. Oh now i'll just take this as a reward."He smiled as he started to lower his head, but paused at the the blue haired male lowered his eyebrows.

"I don't want you to get sick Akashi-kun." was his reply and Akashi didn't like it, but it was for his well being so the cause was understood. "Come on and grab your things were leaving now. We should try and get out of here before the break starts."

He picked up his things before walking over to the locker room doors unlocking the door. He looked back at Kuroko waiting for him so they could go. Kuroko locked his locker and grabbed his bag and followed him out of the locker room and towards a black car that was waiting for them .

* * *

Kuroko opened the metal gate of a small semi-detached two story house was smaller than his but that was to be expected after all he was from a wealthy family. Even though it was smaller it was still a nice house. The yard was well kept, and the house was a creamy white color. Kuroko looked back at him as he still lingered at the gate, " Come in, you can for a little bit, Midorima is probably being a stickler and keeping them on track."

The smile on his face grew hearing Kuroko ask him to go inside for a bit. "Sure i'll come in if you will show me your room." He spoke in a whisper as he walked into the house behind Kuroko.

Kuroko looked at him with emotionless eyes before he walked to the door and opened it saying into the house," I am home," a soft voice came from the other room.

" This early Tetsuya? I thought you were at practice?" Kuroko shut the door after Akashi and said.

" I wasn't feeling well, so Akashi escorted me home." His mother walked into the entryway smiling.

She looked at him before saying, " Come in Come in, make yourself at home." She opened her light blue eyes as gave a smile, and looked down feeling a tug at her long ankle length skirt.

A small toddler peeked from behind Kuroko's mom, The child looked at Akashi with confused eyes, the child looked exactly like Kuroko, but with darker blue eyes than Kuroko.

_" Nii-san,"_ The child let go of the skirt and walked over to Kuroko, giving his leg a hug. Kuroko looked at Akashi.

" Akashi, that is my mother, and this is Kyo,"Kuroko then picked up his little brother and held him in his arms. Kyo looked at Akashi before saying, _" Aka-san."_

"He's adorable." He spoke out loud what he was thinking. It had caught Akashi off guard that he had said that out loud but it was true after all he looked just like Kuroko.

Kyo then gave him a smile before Kuroko let him down and he ran off. The other took off his shoes and then walked into the living area, he followed close behind. From the living room Kyo was playing with some wooden blocks and trying his best with his small hands to make a big tower.

Kuroko went down a hallway on the first floor and after two doors turned a right and into his room. Kuroko's walls were white, and had one window looking at his neighbor's house; his closet was full of clothes, and basketball gear.

Kuroko walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of what appeared to be makeshift pajamas. A simple pair of sweats and a tee shirt. The blue haired male closed his door and then started to strip off his school uniform, even with Akashi in the room.

As Kuroko did this Akashi sat down on the bed and watched. How his milky skin seemed flawless and not an inch marred in any matter. His hair was covering his eyes slightly and some from the back came to the front and added more volume to it. His frame was thin, but surely fit and appealed to Akashi quite a lot.

_How much he just wanted to take Kuroko by his thin wrists and pin his body right under his. His wrists under one of his hands while the other goes up his shirt and caressed his toned torso. Eventually making it to his nipples where he would tease them and get a moan from Kuroko._

_Then he would plunge his tongue deep into Kuroko's mouth as their tongues danced a lustful dance. Their eyes would meet each other's lust filled gazes as the kiss escalates in passion as his other hand free's Kuroko's so he can pull the other's shirt off. and pull their mouths away to see his ruby red cheeks and eyes filled with wanton need. His eyes showing how sensitive and lusty he was._

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko's voice snaps him from his dream as he looks at the other who is now laying covered up in bed and looking at him. He could spring on his plan now if he wanted to, Kuroko was in the right position, but it was much too early. Soon though.

"Yes Tetsuya." He said standing up and looking at him. Kuroko followed him with his head.

"Thank you for bringing me home." Akashi couldn't help but smile slightly.

"It was no burden Tetsuya, but I must be going practice isn't going to finish itself." With that being said the two said their goodbyes and Akashi left and sat in the car.

He let out a silent sigh as he looked down at his lap. "Shameful me, I could have been caught." He muttered to himself as he simply looked at the boner that had formed from his fantasies.

* * *

Kuroko PoV

Once Kuroko had managed to get into bed and Akashi leave to go about his own day he could finally relax and close his eyes. His head felt like a giant weight pressing down in his pillow and he gave out a small sigh.

He could hear the faint clattering of his mother in the kitchen, and he knew that his father wouldn't be home till late that night. He could feel his eyes drooping in exaust as he finally closed his eyes and got some restful sleep

Knock Knock Knock Knock

The light noise managed to stir Kuroko from his sleep and made the blue haired male turn onto his side and rub his eyes before blinking several times and looked at the door. The familiar figure opened the door wider and walked in, pulling his desk chair from where his desk was and sitting it right beside his bed

"How are you feeling Tetsu?" Aomine asked propping his head on his fist. Kuroko blinked at the other before shrugging in response.

"Just woke up, but better." He admitted looking at the dark blue haired male. The other simply smiled at his reply before sitting up and ruffled his hair lightly.

"That is good." Aomine spoke with a small smile on his face as he looked at a simple nod he slowly sat up.

"So how was the rest of practice?" Kuroko asked looking at him with his blank expression. Aomine almost visibly paled at the mention of practice.

"It was practice I suppose," was the response he got, but he didn't press further due to respect. He buried himself deeper into the covers of his bed as he looked at Aomine whom seemed relaxed despite just getting off practice.

After a bit of silence and Kuroko almost falling asleep again he felt something press against his forehead. Slowly Kuroko opened his eyes again and was greeted with a face full of Aomine. He was surprised as the other's forehead pressed against his, Kuroko's bangs out of the way.

"Erm, what are you doing Aomine-kun?" He asked looking at the other who was looking right back.

"Checking your temperature."

"Ask my mom for a thermometer, i don't want to get you sick." Kuroko replied bluntly and pushed lightly on Aomine's shoulders to give the point. The dark blue haired male complied and backed up, but not sitting down.

"I am not afraid of getting sick though Tetsu." With that Kuroko was surprised again as their lips suddenly met in a soft kiss. Kuroko's fever felt like it spiked as he sat there in shock till the kiss was over. "See."

The heat that was on Kuroko's cheeks heated at the action as he looked at Aomine. "That is not the best way to prove it though Aomi-" He was cut off by the sharp ringing of a phone that wasn't his but Aomine's.

The teen quickly answered his phone. He didn't understand the conversation that went on between his friend and who was on the other end. Soon enough though Aomine hung up and grabbed his bag.

"I need to head home." Aomine said walking towards the bed and patting Kuroko on the shoulder. Surely it should have ended there and he could have gone back to sleep, but it didn't.

Aomine leaned down and captured his lips in a more heated kiss. There was no tongue in his mouth, and the kiss as done before he knew it. He shrugged his bag securely on his shoulder before saying a goodbye, but not before Kuroko caught what he said as he went down the hallway.

"An emperor can give you everything, but not all the time in the world to love you like a knight does." That was the last thing Kuroko heard before he went to sleep once more.

* * *

A/N Illusions: First of all wow 61 followers this is amazing! So the next thing is something big! Staring on August 3 we will start to do weekly updates every week on Sundays! Of course we might be a little late since life gets in the way but we will try to have one every Sunday so look forward to more crap happening! Also thank you for reading and staying with us!

Tainted: Thank you for reading this chapter, and we thank you all for your follows, favorites, view, and reviews each and every one of them mean a lot to us. So thank you all for that, and this chapter was quite fun to write as the writer for Kuroko being sort of the sick, but yet innocent minded man. (no person is truely innocent but little children but that seems to be changing for now i will end with this question i have for you of the reader-chan/kun type out there. _What team are you rooting for AoKuro or AkaKuro? _


	6. Under the Facade

_When the doors were opened Kuroko was in utter shock. The entrance was absolutely gorgeous. The ceiling seemed to expand endlessly upwards till it curved into a dome that held the family tree of the heirs from centuries past. The whole room screamed elegance in Kuroko's face, while he was dressed in dirty patched up clothes that barely kept out the cold at night when he slept in the hay. Speaking of which he probably still had some in his hair._

"_This way, the emperor wants you washed and clothed in proper clothes before you enter the throne room. " The knight spoke as they walked further into the house and quickly down a nameless golden hallway. That had the same endless ceiling except it was a plain white. The doors were made with a rich dark red mahogany and the door knobs he didn't even know what it was made of, something he hadn't seen before._

_The door was opened for him and showed a gallant room that left Kuroko standing in the doorway as the knight walked into the room. The floors were made of the finest stone and all the finishes were high end. He hadn't even seen most of the furnishings they were so high class. He stood there in surprise as he soaked in everything. This was too much. He was use to sleeping on Hay bales and not getting a bath for months on end unless it rained or he found a lake and had some time to spend as he pleased._

"_The doorway isn't going to wash you," the voice interrupted his thoughts as he broke from his thoughts and looked at the nameless knight standing in another doorway._

"_This is all too much; I don't deserve this kind of luxuries. Please send me back to my owners." He asked looking at the knight and not moving from the doorway. The knight let out a soft scoffing noise and walked towards Kuroko._

"_I cannot grant you that, you will need to ask the emperor that yourself, but in order to do that you will need to take a bath and dress in garments that are in better condition than what you are wearing currently." Kuroko saw his point and nodded holding back a sigh as he started to where the Knight was previously._

* * *

"Nii-san," something hopped onto his torso and it woke Kuroko up quickly making him look at his younger brother. Kyo was smiling broadly and lay down on top of Kuroko after hopping on his stomach and hugged him. "Monin Nii-san mommy nees you." His little brother chirped way too energetically for seven in the morning.

"Thank you Kyo, I will be out in a moment." Kuroko replied before yawning and feeling his brother crawl off him and the bed to go and send that message to their mother. It was utterly adorable how he did that. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair before standing up. He remembered that he had to wash Akashi's uniform and went to look for it, but it wasn't there. He looked all around his room before deciding to go and ask his mother.

He walked out of his bedroom and walked into the living room where his mother was. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at him with a smile. "Good morning Tetsuya." She said with a smile and Kuroko gave a small smile back.

"Okaasan, have you seen the uniform I wore yesterday, it is Akashi-kun's and I want to return it to him today." He asked and his mother picked Kyo up and smiled at him.

"It should be folded on the dryer, I saw it was a size too big for you and knew it must have been your friend's." His mother said playing with Kyo. He nodded and was about to leave when his mother spoke up again. "Oh, and I have to run to the market today, would you mind watching Kyo at noon when I go?"

Now Kuroko was torn. He knew Akashi was going to teach him what he missed the past two days, but he didn't want to burden his mother with Kyo. "Sure, but later I am going to go to Akashi-kun's house so he can catch me up with school." She simply smiled and nodded before he went back to his room and sent a text message to Akashi.

To: Akashi-kun

I have to watch Kyo at noon so if

you pick me up at my house then

we would have to wait for my

Okaasan to come back.

~Kuroko

Kuroko shoved the phone into his pocket as he went into the bathroom to go and tame his bed hair. On his way there he managed to get a text back from Akashi. He flipped open his phone and read it.

From Akashi-kun

I will come over as planned and wait

with you.

~Akashi

Kuroko sent a quick 'okay' to Akashi before he put his phone back into his pocket and started to comb his hair.

Once that was done he helped clean the house, and more particularly the living room which was littered with building blocks and needed to be dusted along with vacuumed. Kuroko knelt down near the scattered blocks and started to put them in the plastic container.

A heavy weight then landed on his back and nearly made him face plant into the floor. He braced himself though and looked over his shoulder at Kyo who just grinned at him cheekily. "Pway wif me Nii-san."

He smiled at his younger brother and pulled him off his back. "How about you, me, and Akashi-kun play when he comes over." At the mention of his red headed friend Kyo's face brightened immensely.

"Yea," he cheered before plopping himself into Kuroko's lap.

"But, before you play with Akashi-kun you need to pick up some toys in your room." His brother pouted before getting up knowing the reward was better than the effort he would put in.

This pleased Kuroko as he put the blocks in a corner to put away later and started to dust the living room.

Cleaning went really smoothly and before he knew it Kyo was having lunch and his mom was leaving for the market. He washed Kyo's dishes and his brother went back to playing as he ate his own lunch.

He had finished his sandwich as the doorbell rang. Before he could even stand up from his seat, Kyo had run out of his room and went to answer the door. Kuroko smiled slightly as he followed after the child.

He walked into the entryway and saw Akashi walking in and Kyo holding the door open for him. Kyo could just open the door. Thought the child had a bit of trouble trying to open it at first he saw that he managed to get it open.

"Hello Akashi-kun," he greeted looking at the read head.

"Hello Tetsuya." The red head spoke as he walked through the door. Kyo came back over to Kuroko and grabbed his leg and peaked at the other from Kuroko's leg.

Akashi looked down at the young child who was looking up at him attached to Kuroko's leg. He really didn't have experience with children being an only child and Kuroko knew that.

Kuroko looked down at his little brother and managed to pry him from his leg and hold him in his arms. "Aren't you going to say hello to Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked his little brother who just looked at him with those big dark blue eyes.

"Heeo Ashi-ku." Kyo attempted to copy Kuroko's hello and glanced at the red head before burying his face into Kuroko's chest.

He looked at his red headed captain and started to walk into the house, "Come on in." He said walking into the living room where Kyo managed to detach and climb onto the couch.

Kuroko looked at Akashi, "I hope you don't mind that I have to babysit Kyo." He said as he sat down on the couch as well and the toddler barreled into his lap. He sat the toddler correctly in his lap as he looked at the other.

"It is fine Tetsuya." Akashi spoke in a somewhat kind voice. It seemed out of place for some reason but Kuroko paid no mind to it as he asked a question.

"Do you want anything to drink Akashi?" Kuroko asked sitting up a bit more on the couch as his little brother rocked in his lap. Akashi seemed to smile slightly at this question, but again Kuroko paid no mind to it.

"Sure," was the reply Kuroko got and he nodded. Kuroko quickly picked up his brother and swung him around a bit, making a few airplane sounds. His little brother seemed to get a kick out of it before he was set back down.

"I will be right back then." Kuroko said as he walked out of the living room and towards the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Kyo looked at Akashi and gave a big grin before lying down on the couch and peering at the wood floors with a curious expression.

"Kyo what is my name?" asked the red haired male. The toddler peered from the floor and at the red haired male on the other side of the couch.

He sat up slightly and looked at the red head and smiled. "Ashi-ku," the toddler replied in a happy chirp still smiling.

Akashi let out a small sigh as he shook his head from side to side. "No its Akashi. I. Now try to say it again. "

Kyo sat up on the couch as Akashi slowly said his own name. A dull expression came over the child's face before it brightened back up at the command to say it again. "Aksh-ku," Kyo slowly attempted to say Akashi's name, and smiled proudly.

Kuroko had gotten the water, but stopped short of the doorway at the sight of Akashi trying to get his little brother to pronounce his name. A smile came to his face at this.

" I." The redhead repeated before Kyo did something he didn't expect. Kyo had ignored what he had said completely and climbed onto his lap and smiled up at him.

"Les Pway," Kyo said grabbing Akashi's shirt and rocking back and forth. This made Kuroko chuckle slightly but not moving from his spot in the threshold of the doorway.

To be honest if it had been anyone else who said his family name wrong he would have sat them down and not stop drilling them until they said it right. But for some reason it was different with this young version of Kuroko. Maybe he had a soft spot for kids even though he had no idea how to handle them.

The child hung off Akashi's clothes and smiled up at him with that happy and bright smile. "Pway," the child insisted letting go of the shirt and quickly switching it up for rocking in Akashi's lap. The child seemed oblivious to the inner turmoil that the red head might have been having, but Kuroko wasn't and tried his best to hold back laughter.

The redhead looked lost at what to do next until he attempted to try and 'pway' with the mini version of Kuroko. "What do you want to pway?" If anyone had overheard what he had just said he would have to make sure they keep their mouth shut.

Kuroko literally had to sit down, and set the cup quietly on the floor before he started chuckling like an idiot; his cheeks red with the attempts of not bursting out in laughter.

Kyo's face only brightened at this as he quickly climbed off Akashi's lap and went to grab the box of building blocks Kuroko had put away earlier that day. He walked over and gave the box to Akashi. "Bwocks," he said looking at the wood blocks inside the container before back up at the older male hopefully.

Akashi really wasn't good with kids since he didn't have much experience. But he would not let something as simple as blocks beat him. He had a small smirk on his face. A fire had been lit in his eyes as he nodded to the child. "Let's build something then."

Kyo smiled and hopped over to the middle of the floor where he dumped out the blocks and sat down beside the big pile. He grabbed some rectangle blocks and started to stack them as neatly as a toddler could. "House," he said looking at Akashi with a smile.

Kuroko had managed to breathe through all the laughing, but lost it when Akashi surprisingly complied with his little brother. His chuckles were a bit louder as he staggered to a stand and dared to walk into the room with rosy cheeks and a small smile. "Here is your water Akashi-kun."

His little brother mimicked how Kuroko said Akashi's name with a sloppy, "Ashi-ku." That made Kuroko chuckle quietly.

Akashi let out a small sigh as he looked at the small child. "Its Akashi...not Ashi..." He spoke loud enough for both of them to hear this. "Also Tetsuya what took you so long to get a glass of water?"

Kuroko set the glass on the coffee table and sat on the couch. "I didn't want to ruin your bonding with Kyo, so I just waited for a good time to come in." He replied to Akashi's question and looked at him before at his little brother who was building a sloppy house.

"Kyo, what is my name?" He wanted to make a point to Akashi even if it wasn't quite needed.

Kyo looked at Kuroko with a confused expression before he smiled. "Esua, nii-san is Esua." Kuroko smiled at this.

"He can't even say my name correctly because he is too young to pronounce all the letters correctly." Kuroko told him still holding back laughter.

Akashi didn't look too happy to hear that Kuroko had seen most of what happened with Kyo. He didn't even let when Kuroko pointed out that Kyo couldn't pronounce words properly. He would remember this later and pay him back for it.

The redhead decided to ignore Kuroko for the moment as he started to help Kyo build the castle or in Kyo's eyes it was a house.

The toddler seemed happy as the house got bigger and bigger while Kuroko simply watched from his spot on the couch as the blocks grew into a large house.

The house seemed almost complete when Kyo stood up and plowed right through the house. The child was giggling a lot as he did this, but it didn't cover Kuroko's laughter from the couch.

The older blue haired male had his hand over his mouth as his body shook with the laughter he could no longer suppress. Akashi's immediate reaction to the house being knocked over is what made him let loose his laughter.

Akashi wasn't happy about this at all. Especially since it was almost complete. He started to bite his lip trying not to go off on the young child. It probably wasn't helping at all that Kuroko was laughing at what had happened with Kyo. "Tetsuya what do you think you're laughing at?"

Kuroko managed to calm down before looking at Akashi who asked him what he was laughing at. Wiping the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes he looked at Akashi. "Your face when Kyo knocked down the house."

He was only being honest as Kyo walked over and climbed into Kuroko's lap. Of course he helped the toddler into his lap as he looked at Akashi. "I can see why my mom laughs every time it happens to me."

Kuroko couldn't help but smile as he tipped Kyo upside down and played with him. The child squealing in delight.

Before long Kuroko's mother returned. The moment the front door opened and closed Kyo left them to go see who would be his new playmate.

Akashi let out a small sigh as he looked over at Kuroko. "If you want your private lessons for what you missed yesterday, than we should be leaving now."

The redhead waited for Kuroko to gather his things and tell his mom that they were leaving.

Kuroko heard his mom enter the house and Kyo of course scrambled to go see who it was. He looked at Akashi who said that they should get going.

Agreeing to the Kuroko got up and gathered what he needed from his school bag before walking with Akashi towards the door.

Kuroko quickly peeked into the kitchen and at his mom. She looked at him, "I will be going with Akashi-kun now." Of course his mother just smiled and nodded okay at what he said. Kuroko then went into the entryway and started to slip on his street shoes.

Once they both had street shoes on Kuroko let Akashi lead the way to the car they had waiting for them. The door of the car had been opened for them as they neared the car and closed once they were inside.

Once the two of them had taken their seats in the car and buckled up the car started to move.

The car was silent as the scenery passed by. Until the redhead finally broke it, "Tetsuya did you have any visitors after I left your house yesterday?"

The car had been silent, and Kuroko didn't mind it all too much. He was looking out the window at all the houses and cars that passed by. Eventually he had managed to zone out of what was happening in the car and just focused on what passed by.

When Akashi asked the question Kuroko had broke from his daze and looked over at the red head. "Aomine-kun did for about 10 minutes." He replied truthfully as he looked at Akashi and waiting for the conversation to continue.

Akashi didn't look too pleased with this answer. If he had been looking at Kuroko than the blue haired male would have seen anger and even a little jealousy.

He had to take a moment to compose himself before he started to speak again. "Oh so Daiki stopped by?" He hadn't composed himself too well for some of the anger was evident in his voice.

"I thought that I took you to your house to get some rest Tetsuya." The redhead spoke in an angry tone as he finally met the other's eyes.

He didn't leave any room for Kuroko to speak or defend himself. The thought of Aomine being behind closed doors with his Kuroko just fueled the flames that had already started to burn.

Before he spoke again the car came to a halt in front of his house. He grabbed Kuroko's wrist as the car door opened and they stepped out quickly.

The redhead turned his head a little as he spoke to Kuroko. "I'm pushing your private lessons back until after you get a punishment. This time I'll make sure that it stays with you."

Kuroko listened to Akashi, a wave of cold shooting up his spine at the tone he was using. Kuroko didn't even get a word in as the other male spoke, and just as he thought he would get a word in the car stopped.

Hearing the last sentence of what Akashi said made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up slightly. In his gut he had a feeling that Akashi wasn't going to be going easy as he had the other times.

The doors were opened for them and Kuroko was first out followed quickly by Akashi who took the lead and led him into the house again. Kuroko had his stuff in his hand away as he slipped off his shoes.

Once he did that Akashi grabbed his free hand and led him quickly into the house. This again caught Kuroko off guard as his mind ran the possibilities of what could possibly happen to him for this punishment.

He could feel the tight grip on his hand not falter once, if anything he felt it tighten. Even if he did struggle the vise-like grip wouldn't give.

Kuroko could have even looked around if he wanted to; they were that quick to travel up the stairs and in Akashi's room. Before his brain could register it he was quickly pulled into the room and pressed against the door, book falling to the floor in a mass of paper.

* * *

**A/N: Illusions: Yay for weekly updates! But boo for having to go back to school tomorrow for me...But anyways thank you for reading this fic! I still can't believe we have so many followers now seriously thank you and I hope we can keep giving you something to look forward to. Hopefully we can make more people happy as this story grows. Also Aomine lost! (for which pairing people are rooting for AkaKuro won over AoKuro) Just wanted to point that out. We also made a tumblr for this fic ( )...I'm not very good at making themes and stuff so its a work in progress if anyone wants to help then please do! We would really love the help. Anyways thank you for reading and look forward till next time! We'll also be looking forward to your reviews as well!**

**Tainted: Again from me too thank you so much for everything you all are doing all the reviews, favorites, and follows really boost our drive for the story. In the future we hope to make a small crack chapter to make you all laugh a bit more than all this seriousness (Because Akashi playing with Kyo is totally serious.) So anyways thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter in a week. (is excited for that and her cosplay coming soon) I feel like i want to ask another question…. hmm…**

**Both Authors: Who wants smut next chapter?**


	7. Punishment

**A/N: A warning ahead of time, this is one of many chapters that gave us the reason to rate this fic as Mature. If you are not Mature, then we advise against reading the first half of this chapter.  
Otherwise Thank you and enjoy~**

* * *

**Akashi Pov**

Akashi paid no attention to the paper's that fell to the ground. He only cared about one thing at the moment and that was punishing Kuroko.

The blue haired male had gone against his direct orders. Of course this wasn't the only thing that set him off. The main reason he was furious was because Aomine had been with Kuroko were he didn't know what had happened.

Tetsuya is his and his alone. He was going to mark Kuroko from the inside and maybe add quite a few on his body.

The redhead's eye's had a different feel to them and seemed to have changed a little, but that was one of the last things on his mind.

A dark chuckle slipped through his lips as he looked at Kuroko's confused face. He slowly leaned down and connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

His tongue quickly invaded the others mouth with great ease. Kuroko seemed quite surprised at this despite that they had kissed many times before. But for some reason the kiss felt different than the one's the redhead captain had given him before.

After some time Akashi allowed their lips to part as he looked at still confused Kuroko. He could see the movements of the other male's chest, those pink cheeks lightening, and cerulean eyes looked at him.

"Why am I being punished Akashi-kun?" The question slipped the other's pale lips as those eyes didn't falter.

Akashi couldn't help but let out another small laugh as he looked at the shorter male. "You should be smart enough to figure out why you're being punished Tetsuya. " He spoke in a cold tone of voice.

The confused still showed on the other's, but goosebumps rose on his arms at the laugh Akashi let out, and at the cold tone voice. "I did get some sleep and I am better than I was yesterday, so I really don't know why I am being punished Akashi-kun." The normal almost monotone voice replied with an edge of bluntess to it.

A small cold laugh slipped through his lips as he looked down at the male he had pressed against the door. "But you let an interruption happen in your rest. So you did disobey me."

He leaned down again and pressed his lips to the others not caring if the other protested about it. His tongue had already invaded the other's mouth as his hands started wonder.

The kiss continued for some time before the other finally started to interact, but in a way that was quite the opposite of what he wanted. The other's tongue started to interact with his, but to push his tongue out of his mouth as Kuroko started to turn his face away; protesting still against the punishment he was going to get.

Akashi wasn't to pleased with Kuroko's actions at all. This only fueled his anger more. " I thought you liked being punished Tetsuya. I was going to save it for after your private lessons but the plan has been changed."

The redhead didn't sound too pleased as he started to drag the other to his bed. He pushed the other down on his bed before he got on top of him. " Now you're go to take this punishment Tetsuya and I'm sure by the end you'll be wanting more."

Under him Kuroko seemed quite surprised at this and looked at him with those slightly widened eyes. "Akashi-kun it's not a big deal please stop. I am better isn't that what matters?"

"Yes it is good that your better but Daiki was at your house intruding your rest. " He spoke with a huff as he looked down at the blue haired male. " Now Tetsuya you wouldn't be trying to go against my orders now would you?"

That seemed to make the male under him cease his protests, but not that defiant gaze that was in the other's eyes. It showed that Kuroko had a lot more to say than he did, but he didn't voice it.

Akashi let out a small huff as he looked down at Kuroko's still clothed body. Of course the clothed part would very soon be changed.

His hands had started to roam around the others body more. His fingers ghosted over the others inner thigh before he pressed down and started to rub it through his clothes.

Kuroko had tensed under him when his hands started to roam, but there was no retaliation so that was fine. Hands pressed against his, but to steer them away from where they were.

Steering them from the inner thigh and into air so they weren't touching anything. "Please don't do that Akashi-kun," Kuroko dared to say making some eye contact.

Akashi wasn't too pleased as Kuroko did this. "Tetsuya accept your punishment all ready and don't go against me or it will be worse." He spoke in a cold voice just like his piercing gaze that didn't seemed pleased at all.

Kuroko shivered visibly at the threat as the eye contact finally broke off, finally a sign of submission. "Please don't touch there Akashi-kun," the blue haired male dared to say, not making eye contact, even after that threat that was just made

The redhead was furious as he watched Kuroko. "Than ill just touch you in other places for now." He spoke in a cold voice as he quickly made work of the blue button up shirt Kuroko had on.

As the shirt opened up to reveal the pale toned chest his hands went to the other's nipples as he started to tease them. It was satisfying as the other's hands didn't dislodge his, but instead cooperated and grabbed the linen colored blanket tightly.

Kuroko didn't make a noise, but by one glance at his half lidded eyes he was holding back the reaction.

Akashi quickly noticed that Kuroko was trying to hold back his voice. Thats when he decided to step it up a little more and have some fun with him. He moved one hand away from a nipple before his mouth replaced it. He took it in between his teeth for a moment before he started to suck on it some and lick it quite a bit.

A large smirk was on his face as he heard the blue haired male finally letting out those noises he had been wanting to hear. This only set more fuel to the fire as Akashi wanted more...much more.

There was a knocking at the door that made all the noises that started to come from the other stop. "Akashi-sama, is everything okay in there." The familiar voice of his dad's damned nosey butler came softly from the other side of the door. Interrupting the time between him and Kuroko.

This time Akashi was more than mad he was furious. " Everything is fine. I would suggest for you to hurry up and go on with you business now. If I need anything I will call for one of you so until than leave." he didn't sound too pleased but the asshole of a butler left with that.

The butler did leave after the young heir's angry words from the other side of the door, and this seemed to make Kuroko a bit curious. Kuroko didn't move under Akashi but his gaze was on the door that still didn't open as much as he unconsciously wished it would. So Akashi's punishment would continue though Kuroko had no clue what he did wrong.

"Now let me get back to the punishment. " Akashi almost sounded pleased with this as his face moved back to licking the others slowly hardening nipples.

He still had one hand keeping Kuroko's hand pinned down. His free hand had moved down to unbutton the other's pants with ease as he pushed them off. The blue haired male continued to hold back his sweet moans from Akashi's ears, and jumped slightly when his pants were slipped off.

Those small strands of resistance only strengthened that flame. He would get the other to cooperate eventually. He was sure that the other would break very soon as he slipped off the other's boxers.

Kuroko tugged at his hands, but he didn't let of of them and took a moment to soak in the view. All of the alabaster skin and unmarked beauty. A dark pink blush of embarrassment stuck out on Kuroko's cheek.

This sight of Kuroko made Akashi lick his lips. He gave himself a little extra time to take Kuroko's body all in. After all this was the first time he saw Kuroko completely naked like this.

This made the red head only want to mark up that skin, to show that Kuroko was his. To show Aomine he was far too late to take back Kuroko.

A wicked smile came across his face as he started to make a move. His free hand moved down to Kuroko's inner thigh and started to give him a through massage there. Finally Akashi again heard that voice, it was soft and restrained, but it was those heavenly pants and even softer moans.

He then moved his mouth back down to to a nipple and he started to roll it around with his tongue; pinching it with his teeth before soothing the bite. Now the noises were getting louder, and it made a small smile appear on his face.

He switched to the other nipple and gave that the same abuse as his hand slowly creeped towards Kuroko's member. The stuttering of words coming from Kuroko warned him as he quickly and smoothly detached himself from the nipple and started to kiss him.

By then his hand was cupping Kuroko's member and teasing it. The blue haired male tried to detach their lips, but he nipped at his lower lip harshly as a warning.

The warning was heeded as the kiss continued. He could feel the progress as Kuroko finally started to kiss him back. This again pleased him along with the muffled moans coming from him.

He finally released Kuroko's hands wanting to put his other hand to some other use. His hand slipped behind Kuroko and made it way down to his ass. His back arched slightly when his hand slowly made it's way down his back.

The other's hands went from above his head to the sides but didn't protest against the touches. Slowly his hand slipped past the hem of the other's boxers and instantly started to grope the butt.

For a moment he let his hand linger before they traveled lower and pulled away altogether. Their kiss parted and Kuroko was breathing hard. Instead his tongue was replaced with two fingers.

For a moment something flashed in Kuroko's eyes, but he didn't quite catch it as Kuroko started to obediently get his finger wet. The actions were hesitant but they got done.

Akashi withdrew his fingers and they went back down and slowly he entered a finger into the blue haired male. Almost instantly he started to squirm uncomfortably, but that didn't deter him from doing so.

Kuroko didn't look at him even when he was looking at the blue haired male. He could feel that the blue haired male was really tense and probably on purpose. "Tetsuya relax," he said as those cerulean eyes finally met his.

Once he did relax and Akashi moved his finger around and stretched it out he added a second finger. Quiet huffs and moans came from Kuroko as his insides were stretched out.

Akashi was pleased with the reaction Kuroko was showing him. A smirk was on his face as he looked at the other. He was scissoring Kuroko's insides trying to stretch him out some more.

He looked down at Kuroko, whose cheeks were a dark pink and he bit his lip even though muffled moans came through. The redhead wanted to make Kuroko unable to hold back his voice, so his fingers went deeper and all the way to the knuckle.

One unmuffled and louder moan escaped the male below him before they were muffled again. Akashi quickly after that added a third finger and looked at Kuroko. "Why are you holding back your moans, I know you enjoy it."

It wasn't actually a question as it was an inquiry and Kuroko met his gaze before looking away clearly embarrassed. This made Akashi chuckle before he leaned in and captured Kuroko's lips again.

He could feel the other being more bold and actually kissing back quite a bit, it seemed he was enjoying his punishment. His three fingers pumped in and out of his hole and the lewd moans were muffled by the kiss.

Kuroko seemed to tighten around his fingers as he came with a very loud and muffled moan. He pulled away from the kiss to admire the cum splattered on his bare chest.

This made blood rush to Akashi's member more at the sight, and he just wanted to take him them.

"You want more don't you?" Akashi whispered into his ear and thrusted his three fingers hard into Kuroko and heard the other let out another lewd moan.

"Something more than just my fingers." Slowly he pulled them out of Kuroko and slowly the hand went up and lightly touched his member. His own pant being unbuttoned by his free hand and taken off.

Slowly Akashi positioned himself without giving Kuroko an option in the matter. He pushed himself into Kuroko. He watched Kuroko's reaction as his eyes widened and he gripped the satin blanket.

It wouldn't be a punishment if Kuroko asked for it.

Slowly he pushed himself into the other, not wanting to hurt him too badly. By the blue haired male's expression he was uncomfortable and in slight pain.

After a minute or two and the pain that clouded Kuroko's eyes was gone he started to move. Both of his hands were braced on either of his body as he kept it at the same speed.

A few moans coming from Kuroko told him differently, and that slowly wore away at what little control he had at the moment. He picked up the pace more and went harder into him. It was so tight and felt so good, he went harder and harder into him.

Of course the moans did all but escalate as the speed did, and the tightness didn't cease to pleasure him as well. "So tight," he said in a voice a few octaves lower than his usual.

Akashi connected their lips in a chasting kiss as the speed all but picked up some more. The other's moans were muffled by his mouth, but were still sweet music to his ears.

He parted from the kiss and listened to Kuroko pant and moan under him. This pleased him more than anything to see the blue haired male like this and it was all because of him.

Akashi finished taking in the sight of Kuroko being a sweaty mess as he picked up the pace some more.

He wanted to make sure he left his mark on Kuroko inside and out. He moved his mouth down to the others neck where his mark would be hard to hide by a uniform and even harder to hide during practice.

As the pace quickened he heard Kuroko's moans really pick up. It seemed that both of them were nearing the end as Akashi moved quicker.

He was surprised at the weird moans that were coming from the smaller male now as he seemed to be hitting something that made the other really feel it. So he kept on hitting that spot and listening to the moans.

This keep up for sometime as he locked there lips together in another long steamy kiss. Of course this didn't last for long since they both reached the end.

Akashi filled Kuroko's hole up with sticky white cum. Kuroko cam as well all over his own stomach. " You made such a mess Tetsuya. Looks like I'll have to clean it up later. But first let's take care of our more important needs."

After another round Akashi let the blue haired male rest before he started the private lessons. A small sigh slipped through his lips as he looked down at the sleeping Kuroko. He wasn't sure what came over him but he was sure about one thing. " This time I'll make sure that you're mine alone and no one but me will be able to touch you like I just did. " he said with a twisted smile.

* * *

_**Kuroko's Dream**_

_Kuroko had eased his bare form into the big bathtub. He stared blankly at the bubbles that covered the top of the water. It reminded him of the lake near the house that was always covered with fog in the mornings._

_His gaze eventually traveled to the clothes hanging on nails against the walls. Sighing silently and silently breathed in the vanilla scent that came from the bath. All the clothes were too flashy and didn't fit what he liked at all. _

_He also doubted they would fit his angular body. His hands surfaced and he ran them through his pale blue hair before he rested them on the sides of the tub. His hand brushed against a cloth and it made him pause. _

_His cerulean blue eyes looked over and saw a wash cloth resting over the side of the tub. He picked up the cloth and did what it was meant to do, and started to scrub all the layers of dirt and dead skin from his lively skin. _

_The water under the quickly diminishing bubble cover started to turn murky with a nameless color. He didn't move from the water as he scoured his whole body with the cloth. _

_Eventually after scrubbing all the grime from his body, he looked around for shampoo. he did see an odd shaped container full of some goo that looked familiar. He remembered scrubbing the dog with something familiar to this, why he washed the dog with it he didn't know._

_He picked up the container and tipped it so the contents slipped into his free hand, and through his open finger before he closed them and let the stuff pool in his hand._

_After that he set the container down, and like a child, squished the stuff between his hands. He experimented with the sludgy substance before he deemed it safe and lathered it into his dirt and hay infested hair. _

_He took a deep breath before plunging under the water to clean his hair from the dirt and hay. Making quick work of it, he was going to surface again, but a hand pushed his head and kept him under water. _

_Instantly adrenaline shot through his system as he tried to duck away from the hand, but they had a firm hold on his hair. He tried to pry the hand from his head, but the person wasn't giving in. _

_His struggles started to become weak and his lungs burned for oxygen. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. _

_Faintly he heard something that was on the other side of the water that went to his ears faint and muffled. _

_His body couldn't register what happened, but next thing he knew he was coughing up water and leaning over the edge of the tub. His eyes were teared up and tears streamed down his face along with the other water._

"_Oi, you okay?" A new and deeper voice asked drawing Kuroko's attention upwards from where he was. It was a different knight, his skin was darker than the last knight who wasn't to be seen._

_Shakily Kuroko nodded as he rubbed his eyes. "I am fine," he replied in a hoarse voice as he looked from the knight to the nearest clothing. Slowly he pushed himself to a stand before he clambered out of the tub. He quickly looked around and found a towel folded on the ground nearby and he started to dry himself. _

"_That guy has been shady lately, but i am glad you are okay." The other knight replied as Kuroko wrapped the towel around his waist._

"_Who?" He asked totally confused as he looked at the other. The knight started to walk out of the room._

"_The other knight that was in charge of watching you, he almost killed you. You were lucky i was ordered to keep an eye on him." He said, and didn't let Kuroko thank him as he left the room._

_A small sigh escaped his mouth as he looked around once more at the clothes. of course he was given undergarments, but picking out what shirt and pants to wear was the difficulty._

_All of the styles were too over the top and way too flashy; something he really wasn't use to. Slowly he paced around the room and looked at everything slowly and closely._

_After two time around the room, he finally pulled some black pants and managed to grab a white undershirt and a blue long coat that he had managed to take off the ornaments and other showy things except for the buttons._

_Once he got out of the bathroom the other knight was in the room and sitting on the couch. He had looked over at him and then stood up and walked towards the door. _

"_I assume you are ready to meet the emperor, so follow me." The knight seemed to just be serious, but somehow it didn't quite fit him, Kuroko didn't know why. The knight left the room and he quickly followed as the taller knight went down the hallway. _

_It took quite a bit to keep up, he was quite a bit shorter than the knight, not to mention he had longer strides._

"_Excuse me, can you slow down a bit?" Kuroko asked looking up at the other's head. The change was instantaneous as the other turned around and gave a nod._

"_Yea I can," was the relaxed reply. It suited the man a lot more than rigid seriousness. _

_There was more silence as he was lead through the grand….house? Castle? He didn't know what to call it but a house. Kuroko felt awkward and nervous, and wanted to break the silence. _

"_My name is Kuroko Tetsuya," that was the only thing that he thought could break the silence._

"_Slave to a small farmstead to rich farmers and brought here to meet the emperor." The man said lazily before looking at him. "I'm Aomine Daiki, nice to meet you."_

_Suddenly they both stopped in front of two large doors, and by large Kuroko meant to the ceiling large. "We are here," Aomine said as he grabbed one door handle and pushed the door open to the large throne room. It was quite bright compared to the dull hallway._

_Kuroko's heart rate accelerated as he slowly came into the throne room with Aomine holding the door open. _

* * *

Kuroko felt a nudge, but it barely registered and he went back to sleep. There was another but harsher nudge that pulled him back from the light fluffiness that was sleep. A small noise escaped his lips as he curled up, yet to feel pain in his lower back and wake up completely.

His cerulean eyes opened to see Akashi standing over him and clothed. "Tetsuya," he spoke quietly, it was a nice change. The nice, expensive, soft sheets were a nice change as well.

"It's time for your lessons," he finished and Kuroko yawned but nodded. Slowly he sat up and felt pain in his lower back. He cringed and placed a hand there as he saw at the end of the bed his clothes clean and neatly folded.

How long had he been asleep? The memories didn't leave the forefront of his mind as he slowly moved to get dressed. "Okay," he replied to the red head as he slowly got dressed to start learning what he missed.

* * *

**A/N: Illusions: Its still the promised update day so yay even though we had some trouble since i'm back in school now and hardly have free time...but anyways thank you for reading, following, as well as the reviews. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter as well. We look forward to hearing from everyone about this chapter and the next one's! **

**Tainted: Thank you for reading. This chapter displays one of the soon to be many reasons why this is a rated M fiction. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and review. (Yes we can say it more and will) Thank you for the replys to the last question. Hmmm another question let me think... "What is your OTP and NOTP?"**


	8. When the Tides Turn

Kuroko set down his pencil and looked down at his work that was written down. His cerulean eyes showing he was still a bit tired but stayed awake.

His back ached and he wanted to stand up, but he didn't dare to because he might lose his balance again. That in itself was very embarrassing and he didn't want to feel that uneasiness again.

He picked up his pencil again and corrected a minor mistake before he closed his paper bent book and attempted once again to straighten the paper. Akashi had left the room a while ago to do something, and hadn't returned.

Checking the time Kuroko let out a small sigh and and started to stack his books. It was almost dinner time, and his mother wanted him home by then. Standing up he slowly bent down despite the pain in his lower back and hips to scoop up his books.

Once he had them he stood back up straight and started to walk towards the bedroom door. His feet scuffed against the floor unlike what they would usually do. He gave himself credit that he was in pain.

He massaged his neck and the soreness out of one spot pretty bold on his neck. He had managed to see that it was a hickey from the mirror inside Akashi's closet. Of course he did this after the other left and quickly to avoid punishment.

He opened the door and peered into the hallway and saw it was empty. He really did need to get home, so he guessed he would just need to find Akashi or ask a maid. Closing the bedroom door behind himself he walked down the hallway.

Without running into anyone he made it to the stairs and traveled as safely as he could down them with how much he ached. He held onto his books in one arm as he used the other to hold the railing.

Once his feet hit ground again he let go of the railing and paused to look around. He remembered where the dining room was, but didn't want to head in there. So instead he walked down another hallway and hopefully would run into a maid.

Soon he was halfway down the hall and a door opened behind him. He quickly looked behind himself to see a maid making her way the opposite of him. She was the only maid he had seen so far, so he decided to ask her.

Walking behind her he tapped her shoulder lightly. "Excuse me," he said in his usual monotone and calm voice. She turned around and he could see her back up slightly and her expression gape with shock and surprise.

He could practically see her holding back a startled scream. "Yes?" She asked after she had visibly calmed down.

"Do you possibly know where Akashi-kun is? I need to get home soon." He asked not phased by her fright.

Slowly she shook her head and turned to face him completely, "I do not know where Akashi-sama is." The reply was fluid and smooth, but wasn't something Kuroko had wanted to hear.

He nodded looking at her, "Okay then, but when you do get a chance can you tell him I had to go home? My mom wants me to be home for dinner." He asked looking at the maid and waiting patiently for a reply.

She gave him a small smile and nodded, her chin length hair bouncing slightly at the action. "I can do that," she replied looking at him with a small smile.

Pleased at this Kuroko bowed slightly at her, "Thank you." He said before straightening himself. The smile didn't leave her face as she nodded, and stepped aside so he could get past.

"The door is down the right hallway," she commented quietly before she followed him out of the hallway and opposite of where he was heading.

"Thank you," Kuroko said before he walked down the hallway and towards the house entrance.

Once there he eased himself to a painful sitting position where he started to slip on his shoes. He slipped on his last shoe when footsteps came down the hallway. By the pace it was quicker than usual, either that or someone with shorter strides than him.

"Where do you think your going Tetsuya with telling me?" Akashi's voice echoed in the room but came from right behind him. He quickly finished tying his shoe before he turned to face Akashi.

"My mom wants me home by dinner time, and I couldn't find you so I thought I would catch a train back." He replied calmly looking up at the other. Slowly he managed to get to a stand with his books in hand so he wouldn't have to bend down.

"I'll take you home after all we wouldn't want anyone messing with on the train." Akashi said not seeming phased at all by the reason that he needed to be home. The red head finally moved from his position in the doorway.

Kuroko nodded, "Well people 'messing with me' on the bus isn't a problem considering they can't see me Akashi-kun." He replied but not going against the suggestion of a ride back to his house.

Akashi walked farther into the room and started to slip on his own shoes, slightly confusing Kuroko but him not voicing it. 'So we are leaving now,' he managed to figure out quickly as he adjusted the papers once again on his books.

"Come on we will wait outside for a bit while the car starts up and comes to pick us up." Akashi said not looking back at Kuroko as he opened the door and walked out. He followed and squinted slightly against the sun.

The heat hit him even in his casual clothes, and it was a bit uncomfortable, but that was with every time he wandered outside the house. That was the transition from air conditioning to heat.

The yard was amazing he had to admit. The grass was finely trimmed, the flowers outside the house blossomed in a multitude of colors, and the trickle of water told him that there was an outside water scene.

"This is really nice," he commented lightly into the silent air as he looked from the flowers to Akashi who was looking at him. This didn't surprise him as he turned to face him.

"They are, aren't they; they just bloomed." Akashi said with a hint of disinterest on the topic, but Kuroko was a bit interested.

"The first flowers are usually the prettiest though," he commented in return looking back at the flowers. Insects buzzed around them, but that only added to the life it gave the flowers as Kuroko's eyes sparkled a bit more.

Akashi made note of this. He was about to make a comment about the flowers but the car pulled up just than.

Even though he had wanted more time with the blue haired male he sent him off on his way back to his house.

So the six of them sat on the roof. It was a normal day as they conversation and eating of food buzzed around the group of 6 on the roof. It was this particular day that IT all started though.

"Ehh don't call me that Aomine-cchi!" Kise exclaimed and brought Kuroko back into the conversation that was buzzing around him and away from his sandwich.

"Why can't i call you Kise-cchi when you call the rest of us that." Aomine sighed and looked at the blonde. Kuroko noted that Kise-cchi sounded very awkward and heavy while -cchi on the rest of their names didn't sound as bad.

"It sound awful Aomine-cchi!" Kise whined scooting away from the other male. Deciding to ignore the conversation he went back to eating.

The conversation didn't end there to say the least. "Well the other's have nicknames too that they call people, Murasakibara-cchi's is weirder than mine is." Kise protested and drew Kuroko back into the conversations.

"And he is the person to compare to yours, just look at how you made Murasakibara's name even longer." Aomine gruffed as Kuroko took another bite of his lunch.

The conversation was quite pointless in Kuroko's eyes, but he wasn't in the conversation so it didn't matter. With one more bite he finished his sandwich and disposed of the wrapping by putting it into his bag to throw away later.

He saw that most of the group was occupied with a conversation, so he could dismiss himself to do something before class. He thought he would get a bit of time to himself.

"Oh Tetsu, I have a question on the Japanese worksheet that i didn't get, could you help me with it?" Aomine asked, and single handedly foiled his plan. Kise didn't seem so keen on giving up on the argument so quickly, but was occupied with Murasakibara.

Kuroko turned to face Aomine and nodded, "Okay, but i think class starts soon." He agreed as the taller male stood up and walked over to him.

The two of them walked from the roof and inside. Kuroko didn't have much to say and obviously neither did Aomine as they walked down the stairs and towards their classroom.

"What question?" Kuroko asked looking up at Aomine who didn't seem at all phased at the question.

"I think it was number twenty-one." The hesitence in his voice told him he didn't remember, but he would find out once they got to the classroom.

"So what is with the hickey on your neck Tetsu?" Aomine asked and caught Kuroko off guard. His hand twitched at his sides, but he didn't adjust his collar because that would look even more like he was hiding it.

Which he was.

"It's not important Aomine-kun, it's nothing." He replied meeting the other's darker blue eyes. Those eyes were very dark at that moment and told him that Aomine wasn't too happy. He didn't acknowledge his unhappiness.

"Did you purposely give it to yourself? Using a vacuum or one of your brother's suction cup toys?" To Kuroko's dismay the conversation wasn't dropped. His expression didn't falter as the suggestions were made.

"Aomine-kun, it really is no big deal, it will go away with time. It's just a bruise." Truly a hickey was just a bruise made by another person's mouth. Kuroko wasn't going to go further

"If someone else did this to you it is bullying Tetsu, not something you should just brush off." The conversation continued still and Aomine brought up a point Kuroko didn't really care to be.

"It is okay Aomine-kun, it was once and won't happen again." He reassured the other to the best of his abilities, and looked at him with a knowing look that would probably shut him up.

Before the conversation could continue on, they made it into the busy classroom. "So show me which question you're having problems with."

The lighter haired male sat in the vacant desk in front of the other before the sheet was placed on the desk and the assistance started with the Japanese. Kuroko didn't note that most of the page was wrong because he was only asked to help with one problem.

After all it was rare for the other male to even attempt to do homework and let alone try at it.

"Hey Tetsu, you have a stain on your uniform," Aomine drawled and it surprised him. He looked down at his coat to see what he was talking about, but he couldn't see it.

"I don't see anything Aomine-kun," he started to say looking up at the other, but he was now leaning down to do something and it surprised Kuroko.

"Right here, but it doesn't seem to be right on this layer." Aomine sad as he peeled back the coat and under shirt.

"Here, it is ketchup that is staining your shirts." How did he get ketchup on his skin? He was about to protest that it was ridiculous, but his tongue connected with Kuroko's skin and instantly he tensed up.

Soon enough lips enclosed his skin and he felt a suction pull. "What are you doing." He said quietly as Aomine pulled away and sat in his chair. "Getting the stain away." It was quite a lucky move as he adjusted his uniform and continued to help Aomine with the worksheet.

Just two minutes later Akashi had walked into the room just as they were done with the question.

Yet another Hickey marked his body.

Everything about what Aomine said seemed… off. It was given that the other male hardly did his work, but one problem stumping him would probably be the whole worksheet.

A small sigh slipped past Akashi's lips as thoughts ran through his head. He had just watched Kuroko walk away to "help" another male.

This didn't sit well with him at all. His stomach turned a little as the thoughts grew stronger and stronger in his mind with every passing minute. This really was one way to make a man dive to insanity.

It didn't take long for Akashi to gather his things and walk towards the classroom to try and find Kuroko.

He just hoped that he would find him in the classroom and not like in his thoughts only moments before.

Thankfully there was nothing going on between the two as he arrived into the classroom. He let out a mental sigh as he made note of this. With his eyes on Kuroko he took his seat waiting for class to start and to keep an eye on the two.

Two more classes had already finished with one more to go as Kuroko put his English book away to grab his Japanese textbook.

He then looked towards the door to see if the teacher was walking in, but of course this teacher was a bit slower than others. Knowing the usual schedule they had about five minutes to talk.

He glanced over at Aomine to see him talking with a few other students before he looked back ahead of himself and at the back of Akashi. He glanced down at his textbook and worksheet before back at the other and finally noticed something.

"Are you feeling okay Akashi-kun?" He asked sitting up a bit in his seat. When the other turned around he almost knew that something was off about Akashi. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes were glazed over.

"I am fine Tetsuya." Is what he got as a reply, but he didn't believe it one bit. He leaned up and pressed the back of his hand to Akashi's forehead and then to his. Clearly Akashi was the opposite.

"No you aren't Akashi-kun, you have a fever and you don't look so good." Kuroko didn't let Akashi retaliate as he stood up from his desk. No one noticed of course as he looked at Akashi.

"At least check in with the nurse." He insisted waiting for Akashi to get up. The unvoiced retaliation remained in Akashi's eyes as slowly the red head stood up.

Akashi was about upright when he saw Akashi's weight shift a bit unsteadily. Kuroko waited for Akashi to start to walk before he followed behind just for precaution.

Kuroko was easily not seen and he weaved between people, still remaining at Akashi's side. Kuroko saw Akashi get slower suddenly start to fall.

Kuroko looked over at Akashi before using his arm to catch his back and he moved right behind him and supported his limp body. ' He fainted, and i won't be able to carry him by myself.' Kuroko saw people stare, and he remained emotionless, and people just looked at the two of the wearily, moving out of the way of them.

Kuroko wouldn't be able to carry Akashi on his own. And Kuroko then saw someone he remembered from the third string. He was walking by. Kuroko looked at him before saying," Kyoya-kun."

The person stopped and looked around before looking at Kuroko and jumping. " Jesus Kuroko you come out of no where, what do you need?"

Kuroko looked at Akashi," this is the captain of the first string Akashi-kun, and he is sick, he fainted and i need help bringing him into the infirmary."

Kyoya looked at Akashi before nodding yes and taking him by his feet.

The two of them entered the infirmary and set Akashi on the bed just as the nurse came in. " Ohh hello Kuroko, Kyoya, who do you have there…"

She looked at Akashi for a moment before nodding and saying a bit quieter. "Ohh its Akashi, what happened to him?"

Kyoya left the room as Kuroko said," He is sick, and fainted on the way here."

She gave a smile to him just as she nodded and took his temperature and put a wet cloth on his forehead. "He is burning up, why didn't he stay home today?" The nurse was talking to herself as Kuroko took a seat right beside Akashi's bed.

"So how are you feeling Kuroko?" The nurse started up a conversation to break the silence, but not mentioning he was basically skipping class. He shrugged and looked at her.

"I am doing better, but I think Akashi might have caught what I had." He said looking at her as she set a cloth on Akashi's head. She nodded but didn't press anything further.

" Kuroko Tetsuya, can you stay here till he wakes up, i can dismiss you two from your next class. When Akashi wakes up, he has to take some of this liquid medicine. It can only be taken mouth to mouth." The nurse gave him a soft and wide closed lips smile before setting the medicine on the table and walking out of the room, and she closed the door to her office behind herself.

Kuroko took the bottle off of the table and read the description, Akashi didn't need that much, the bottle said, but why mouth to mouth?

"What happened to me and how did I get here?" Akashi asked making Kuroko look from out the window to the slowly sitting up red head.

When Akashi had started to stir Kuroko had the medicine in his mouth. It tasted like strawberry shortcake he noted to himself. And when Akashi was fully awake, Kuroko leaned down and kissed him. He let Akashi open his mouth and their tongues playing around for a bit, and Kuroko giving the medication to they pulled away, the saliva lingered a bit longer than usual before breaking.

"You fainted in the hallway so me and someone from the third string brought you here." The reply came smoothly as he closed the bottle.

" You know i was kidding Kuroko, you didn't seriously need to do that."

Kuroko looked over at the nurse with a blank gaze before nodding and saying, " I am bad with jokes."

The nurse giggled to herself and a confused look came over Akashi's face. "What joke?" He asked and the two looked at him.

"The nurse said that the medicine needed to be taken mouth to mouth when actually that isn't how it was needed to be taken." He explained sitting up in his seat.

Akashi's red cheeks matched his hair and he held his arms out towards Kuroko, he looked like a... small child. A small smile appeared on his face at the sight of Akashi. Akashi leaned up about to kiss him again when the door opened.

"Captain, where are you, nanodayo?" Kuroko paused and withdrew just as the curtain opened and Midorima saw what they were almost going to do.

Akashi let one arm move from around him in order to motion from Midorima to come closer to them. Once Midorima had reached the bedside Akashi put his other arm that wasn't around Kuroko wrapping it around Midorima pulling him into a kiss

The nurse came back out from her office just as Akashi was pulling away from Midorima. "Well I have to step out for a little bit. So you three have fun with your three way. Just clean up after your done." The nurse had a small smile on her face as she walked out of the room leaving the three of them alone.

Midorima's cheeks turned a red and when the nurse saw, his cheeks turned a darker shade of red before he ducked and pulled away from Akashi's kiss. " W-What was that f-for, Nanodayo."

It seemed that Midorima didn't expect the kiss at all, and was still a bit surprised about it.

" I heard from a third string member that you were sick, and i c-came here to see what we should do for practice sense you probably will be going home." Midorima's cheeks tamed to a pink color as he used one taped finger to adjust his glasses.

"Because you interrupted my kiss with my Tetsuya. You can't tell anyone now since that would mean you would be telling on yourself as well." A small smile grew on his red face as he looked over at Midorima as he asked about practice since Akashi would be going home sick soon.

"I'm not sure what we should do about practice. I'll just put you in charge of things today since that's the only way things will be able to get done during practice. Just don't go overboard with things." Akashi said and Midorima nodded a yes but not saying anything on the topic of practice.

"Feel better Akashi," was simply his reply as the green haired male walked out of the nurse's office.

**A/N: Illusions: Really sorry about the sudden break we had there. Life got crazy for the both of us in a way. Hopefully we can keep updating every week like we were. But anyways thank you again for the favorites, follows, and most of all the reviews! (I love reading them!) Look forward to the next chapter and thank you for reading! **

**Tainted: Sorry for the late update, but my school just started lately and life on my part was quite distracting. Anyways here is the chapter and look forward to next week's chapter. We hope to get you weekly updates and apologize for the late update. Another weekly question is in order I believe. What is your opinion on Mpreg (Male pregnancy) Yes or No?**


	9. While one is Away

Akashi nodded as he looked at the nurse before turning back to Kuroko. " Tetsuya go get my bag. It should be beside the door."

He watched as Kuroko walked over to the door to get there bags. A small hint of a smile was on his red face as he was handed his bag. He pulled out his cell phone from his bag as he quickly punched in a number to call. The moment the other line picked up Akashi started to speak. "I will be leaving school early on account of being sick so hurry and bring the car to school. You don't have to worry about coming into the school Tetsuya will help me to the car."

There was some mumbling on the other end before Akashi hung up the phone. "We should starting heading towards the front gate the car should get here pretty fast." As he stood up he put his arm around Kuroko's neck for support so that something like earlier didn't happen again.

The two somehow made it to the shoe lockers without falling but they did have to stop a few times so Kuroko could catch his breath. Akashi sat down on the ground as he put on his shoes.

As he was putting on his shoes he saw the black car pulling up in front of the school gate waiting for them.

He lifted up his arms towards Kuroko to help him up again. With a small smile on his face they walked out of the school towards the black car. Once they got closer to the car the driver stepped out of the car and opened the back seat door for them. Akashi let Kuroko go into the car.

"Feel better Akashi-kun." Kuroko said as he stepped away from the car. All Akashi could do at the moment was give a small smile and nod.

"Thank you Tetsuya. Also you're a better kisser than Midorima. " He replied smoothly despite being in the condition he was in. The door shut and he quickly disappeared from Kuroko's view and the car drove away.

**Kuroko PoV**

He didn't want to stress Akashi out more, but there was one thing that he was wrong about that neither him nor Midorima addressed. They didn't have practice today.

This was all fine and dandy with Kuroko as he entered the building again and went to the infirmary to get a slip from the nurse back into class.

He had missed enough classes already, and really didn't need to miss any more. Of course the nurse was happy to give him the pass and 'further his education' before he walked back to class.

Of course he didn't get caught by the disciplinary committee. He entered class and simply got a few glances before he shut the doors quietly and walked up to the teacher, handing him his pass.

The teacher of course stopped his lecture when the pass was given to him, and it of course startled the teacher before Kuroko went back to his seat and sat down. He opened his book quickly to the pages mentioned on the board and started to take notes.

After a brief pause from the teacher and a glance at Aomine who was smiling the lesson continues onwards learning about futile Japan.

Kuroko opened his notebook quickly and started to write down notes that the teacher was clearly pointing out as the lecture continues much to the class's dismay.

His pencil glided across the paper with ease as he propped his head on his free hand as he listened to the teacher drone on. He was paying attention, but with a sweep of the room with his eyes he could tell that half of the class wasn't, including several on the basketball team.

The bell rang and people were quick to get up from their seats and leave school to enjoy their weekend. Kuroko calmly packed up his textbooks and notebooks and slung it over his shoulder.

"Oi Tetsu," a familiar voice called and pulled Kuroko from his own light thoughts and looked up to see Aomine walking towards him. He didn't say anything but instead pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"Want to go do something?" Aomine asked him and caught him a bit off guard with this. His memories then went to the hickey near his hip.

For a while he thought Aomine was avoiding him for some reason that he didn't know. That made his gut twist, yet he kept the emotions all behind his facade.

"Sure Aomine-kun," he didn't have anything else to do after school anyways but homework since there wasn't any practice today.

A small smile came to the other's mouth as he slung an arm tightly around his shoulders and made the blue haired male jolt slightly to the side and renewed a slight tinge of pain in his lower back.

Kuroko pulled away from the other's grasp and hiked his bag onto his shoulder and looked at him. "Did you have any place in mind?" Kuroko asked as they both started out of the class.

There was a casual shrug as the other stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I have no clue, i was thinking just wander till we find something to do." Their eyes met. "We can talk till then right?"

It didn't seem like a harmful thing, it would be kind of fun. He gave a nod as he looked ahead of himself. "That sounds good." He agreed as he weaved between groups of busy bodies in the hallways roaring loudly about their soon to be weekend plans.

There was a comfortable silence between the two blue haired males as they made it slowly but surely to the exit of the school.

Aomine sighed once they were outside and moved his hands from his pockets to behind his head as he looked down at him, though Kuroko didn't look back. "How have you been lately Tetsu?"

He really didn't know how to answer really. It was pretty uneventful besides getting tutored by Akashi and kissed several times. "Besides being sick a few days ago I am doing good. How about you Aomine-kun?"

It was only polite to ask back as he finally looked back at Aomine and got surprised by a hand on his shoulder. The weight almost made him stumble, but he kept his balance.

"It is been fine, the usual." Aomine drawled happily leaning briefly on Kuroko before taking away his hand and relaxing once more. The action threw him for a loop but he didn't pay that much mind to it as he shrugged his bag up to his shoulder.

"That is good, the usual is better than the unusual." Aomine continued the conversation after some thick and heavy silence; breaking Kuroko from his thought induced silence.

"It is, usual gets you through life safely." He replied calmly as they went up the stairs and he was a bit slower than Aomine was due to the difference in their height.

"Yea but something that isn't normal is nice too, it keeps you on your toes." Aomine smiled, he could hear it in the way he said the words. That was also true, but Akashi's actions were anything but normal lately along with the new hickey on his body.

"Hopefully it is a good nonnormality." He duly replied looking to the street and watched the cars pass by quickly. Each person in those cars had a purpose, but did everyone really.

Those thoughts seemed to come out of no where and he promptly broke from his thoughts to avoid such thoughts.

"Of course that would be the best, but again that can't be guaranteed either. It could be that a grandmother died or a parent broke a bone and can't work." This conversation seemed to take a dive to negative as he absently nodded at the fact.

"Are you excited for Monday?" He decided to change the topic due to the sudden sad feelings he was experiencing.

Aomine didn't seem bothered in the slightest about the topic change, but instead greeted it like a house guest.

"Of course i am, i hear the opponent's strong and I can't wait to play them." Kuroko saw this coming, and slowly started to zone out as Aomine talked about the game and that he heard they were strong.

His light blue eyes distanced out as he started to think. 'I wonder what mom was planning to make for supper.' It might have been a simple thought but now he was worried that his loved ones were possibly in danger.

Digging in his school bag as Aomine finally silenced, he quickly texted his mother he would be out with a friend for a while and that he loved her. She quickly replied back that it was okay before a love you too.

This made Kuroko smile warmly, but that look didn't last quickly as he shoved his phone back into his bag and he looked at the taller male who was looking at him.

"I wanted to tell my mom where I was." He commented not faltering under the curiously serious gaze. A rumbling "Hmm," only came from Aomine as they walked in much more comfortable silence than before.

Kuroko didn't notice before, this probably happened when he was occupied with his phone, but he noticed they were in the park. The leaves on the trees were rich colors and littering the ground.

The world was really a treasure.

The two males continued to walk through the colorful park in calm silence as they both took in different aspects of the world around them. One the true beauty of the world while the other was observing human behavior.

"So Aomine-kun," tranquil words came from Kuroko as he finally took his eyes away from everything and looked at the taller male.

The darker haired male looked back down in return and let out a gruff "hmm" to cover what he had been doing.

"Is there anything you want to do?" The question again fluttered into the air and made the other laugh. He shrugged his shoulders simply and looked ahead of them and at the children playing on the playground.

"I dunno, do you want to go to the arcade? It's just a few blocks from here." A question for a question, and Kuroko simply nodded for his answer and he went back to looking around absently.

"I am going to beat you Tetsu." Aomine baited with a cheshire grin on his face. Kuroko only gave him a glance, and despite what he usually would do he took the bait.

"I don't know Aomine-kun," he replied with a flat voice. "I am pretty good at video games." A small smile was on his face as he said that and looked at the other.

Aomine laughed boisterously.

Eventually they made it to the arcade where they both started to discuss which games they should play first, but their tastes in games varied quite a bit.

Kuroko prefered not so violent adventure or race games while Aomine prefered player versus player shooter or fight games.

The two of them finally met halfway and went between the two tastes of games, first doing one of Kuroko's since he won rock paper scissors then Aomine's.

They were in the arcade for a good hour or two having fun and just relaxing from the stresses of school and what could be at times basketball practice.

They were both pressing the buttons rapidly with the 'last' game they were going to play before leaving and possibly going home.

"You have one life left Aomine-kun." Kuroko commented not taking his gaze from the screen once. An angry tsk sounded from beside him and this made him a bit more confident he would win this game.

"Shut it Tetsu you are about to be on your last life too." Was hissed from the other in concentration that wasn't broke on either side.

With about another minute of tense silence 'Player 2 WINS' flashed across the screen in bold red letters.

Aomine huffed while Kuroko backed away from the machine and had a very faint smile on his face. "Told you Aomine-kun." He said but practically shoved it in Aomine's face without being too out there about it.

Aomine had a very childish pout on his face as they both walked out of the arcade and down the darkening streets. The silence between them on the less busy streets was as comfortable as ever.

"I suppose we should be heading home." Aomine sighed stretching his arms and looked down at Kuroko

The streets were starting to get busy with the start of night life. People were dressed nice or pretty decent either to impress a date, a spouse, or to just to pick people up in general. This was pretty common so it didn't bother the either of them.

Kuroko took out his phone and looked at the time. He had to agree, it was getting pretty late, even for a weekend. He noticed his phone was almost dead and put it back into his pocket.

"Going home is a good idea." He replied looking at Aomine before they turned a corner and headed down a street that would eventually bring them to a more residential area.

The bustling of people around them seemed to only get worse as they walked down the sidewalk and slowly towards their destination.

Despite having a lot of fun, they didn't speak much after leaving the arcade, staying in nice tranquil silence. As silent as it could get on a busy street.

Slowly as they progressed the population slowly faded till they were in a residential area and it was mostly silent. More particularly on a familiar road that they walked on when they went home from school.

After a few small conversations, passing people, a fifteen minute walk, and Kuroko being unnoticed they arrived at the intersection that they usually split at to go home.

"Tetsu," Aomine grabbed his attention as they were about to split ways for the night. Kuroko of course looked at the other in a silent 'continue on.'

Aomine seemed calm as a small smile crept onto his face. "Good night." Was that all he was going to say? He didn't need to grab his attention to just say goodnight.

That set aside Kuroko nodded, "Good ni-." but he was cut off by a firm pair of lips on his. Startling Kuroko.

He only responded with a jump of surprise as the kiss quickly parted and Aomine left his sight before Kuroko could ask why he did that. He stood there for some time, but he stared ahead of himself and where Aomine disappeared to.

"What was that for?" He muttered under his breath as he turned on his heels and he walked towards his house at a pace that was quicker than his usual. His feet scuffling against the pavement

Life was beautiful, but people were beyond confusing.

He had made it to his house before he could pull from his own thoughts, and he was starting to pull off his shoes. Suddenly he was very tired, and just wanted to go to his room and sleep.

His stomach didn't protest too much to this, he did eat quite a bit at lunch today and was still pretty full.

And that is exactly what he did, he went upstairs and into his room where he quickly changed out of his school uniform. He paused though as he stood in his boxer shorts in the middle of his room and looked down at his torso.

The hickey Aomine stood out against his alabaster skin brightly, but that was the same for the one on his neck that was hard to hide. He didn't get those two, what did they think they were doing?

He let out a confused huff as he quickly pulled on his pajamas and climbed into his bed. He let the softness absorb him and lull him into sleep.

**A/N**

**Illusions: Thank you for reading and were sorry it's late! I know we keep trying to make it on time but school is crazy and so is life. I have 2 papers to right by next week and also this weekend is my moms birthday. Things will hopefully settle down soon! We will keep trying to make the weekly updates but sometimes it might not be on the same day. But thank you for reading and reviewing! Also one more follower till 100! I never expected to have this many followers! Thank you guys so much for the support and look forward to the next chapter! Oh and this week i'll be asking the question! Will you guys tell us some of the things you want to happen in future chapters! You can still answer last weeks question as well. Anyways see you guys next time!**

**Tainted: Thank you for reading. Sorry this is a bit short but it is on time no? (no it isn't) Well psh it's still in the same week no? (i suppose so) Fuffiness was needed on this very big week. Kuroko no Basuke manga has officially finished. No more new chapters, but definitely more anime seasons to come. Thank you all for your support and look forward to the next chapter sometime next week.**


	10. Normal?

**Dream**

_The throne room was bigger than the main house of his boss maybe even bigger. The floors were covered in a stainless white granite with red draperies accenting the cold room. The accents were warm, but the floors, big doors behind him locking, the gaze from a certain man sitting in the throne told his mind otherwise. _

_Hesitantly he started to walk toward the emperor. He noted that his feet were bare and warm compared to how cold the floor was. It made him shiver slightly and he almost wrapped himself in his arms. _

_Once he made it in front of the throne he bowed not looking at the emperor. "You have requested my presence sire." He recited from what he had remembered his owner saying. There was a silence that filled the room. _

_This made Kuroko curious on if he said anything wrong._

"_You may stand Tetsuya." The emperor finally spoke up and it surprised Kuroko slightly. He slowly stood up making sure not to ruin the fancy clothes and he looked towards the emperor. _

_His face didn't seem to portray any particular emotion except for the faintest gleam in his eyes. Though that was pretty hard to place. "You requested my presence sire." Kuroko said deciding to not meet the gaze of the Emperor. _

_A small hmm entered the still air and seemed to make it chillier. He never thought that he would ever be requested by the Emperor to be in his presence. He was simply a slave and nothing more. _

_His status was polar opposite compared to his, so why?_

"_I have requested you here this day, but I am curious about you." This made Kuroko stiffen slightly. A small smile tilted at the Emperor's mouth before he continued. _

"_So you will be staying in the palace till I decide what to do with you." The room seemed to get ten degrees cooler and Kuroko shivered slightly and nodded. A question came to his head, and before he could think it over twice it slipped his lips._

"_May I ask what made you so curious in me sire?" Right away after the question and meeting the other's eyes he bit the insides of his cheeks and looked back down to the floor. The silence seemed to thicken and get colder. _

_There was a shuffle of fabric and this made the shorter male tense up. The tapping of shoes didn't relieve the tension in his shoulders and his rigid back. A pair of black shoes entered his vision and he stood there without uttering a word._

_Fabric brushed against his cheek and he shivered involuntarily. The rumors he had heard his owners talk about that involved the Emperor were never pretty, and he might have made himself one of those tales._

_Fingers gripped his chin lightly and lifted it so his cerulean eyes met a pair of miss matched ones. They seemed to bore into his soul and he stood there rigid. _

_Those pale lips parted to tell him the answer. "No need to be so tense Tetsuya." That came in place of the solid answer he was hoping for. _

_The fingers slid from his chin and carassed down his jaw and up his cheeks. Eventually they made it to his cheekbone and paused. The fabric was cold against his cheek as he met those eyes._

"_Because when I came to do business with your owners, you caught my eye." His hand fell from his face and warmth greeted his cheek. "You took spectacular care of my horse and you weren't an eyesore as the other slaves were."_

_Kuroko had no recollection of this. His owners had visitors often, and he often took care of many horse. He doesn't remember any part of the emperor's face at all, but those eyes looked familiar. _

_The color of a toy soldier's red coat, and the color of hay._

_The licking flames of a fire._

_Red and Yellow._

The blaring of his alarm clock woke him up quickly. The shrill screams of it quickly pulled the drowsiness away and he rapidly pressed at buttons to make it stop. Once the shrill noises stopped Kuroko let out a heavy sigh of relief.

Even if he had just woken up the dream was barely a whisper in his mind and quickly started to fade. All he could remember that it was somehow linked to the dreams he had been having the past few days.

For a moment he sat there in the silence of his bedroom. He heard the soft scuffles in the kitchen, so his mom must have been up. A small huff escaped his lips as he stood up and started to get ready for the day starting with a shower.

Once in the bathroom he locked the door behind himself and he quickly pulled off his clothes to hop into the shower and hopefully wake himself up more. He paused though at the sight of his hickey decorated torso.

He didn't get it to be honest. He had always thought hickeys represented love, and not a form of punishment. He finally declared that people were confusing before he stripped down and got into the shower.

"Not to mention my first kiss was stolen." he muttered as he lathered his hair in shampoo remembering when him and Aomine were practicing together and the other just upright pecked him on the cheek at random.

His pale hand shut off the water once he was clean and he grabbed the towel from where it was hanging and started to dry himself. Maybe he was overthinking it and it was nothing. That was always an option.

He didn't do that often, but everyone does it. With a sigh he dried his hair quickly and made the trek across the house and back to his room so he could get on his school uniform.

The air was cold, so he hurried silently across the house so he didn't wake his younger brother. His was almost to his room when he heard a door behind him creak open. He continued walking, but looked back to see his brother was stumbling from his bedroom with very familiar bed wrangled hair.

Kuroko smiled slightly but slipped into his bedroom before his brother could see that he was awake too. The smile left his face soon after as he walked up to his closet and got ready for the day.

He had given up thinking about those bruises on his way to his room. He wouldn't let it consume his thoughts if it was thoughts that were pointless. Instead he made sure that he got his homework done.

A glance was thrown at his bag that was sitting neatly on his desk ready to go to school. The bag he had packed neatly after getting done with his homework before dinner last night. Reassured at the sight he started to button up his white shirt

.

~Time Skip~

The days were getting chillier that was for sure. A gush of heat hit his face as he entered the school and saw many people getting ready for the school day. People were near his shoe locker, but he easily squeezed past them and pulled on his shoes and headed to his classroom without hesitation.

He walked down the busy hallway weaving around people and still unnoticed. Even as he walked into the classroom and sat down not one person acknowledge his existence.

This was the usual, but by now he wasn't bothered in the slightest. He simply opened his bag and started to read his book staying in his dedicated silence.

Everything seemed to back into the normal state it had been. It was refreshing compared to the past week's fiascos and problems. For once, normal was a very good thing.

His pale finger turned the page as he continued to read the book, a calm washes over him even as his classmates trickle into the classroom and class crawls closer to beginning. What he was oblivious to was that two people were watching him despite their other conversations.

The bell eventually chimed and Kuroko was forced to put down his book and pay attention in class. He pulled his science textbook from his bag and started to write down what they were talking about in his notebook. This was normal too.

Classes flew by and so did lunchtime, which he considered normal, though he decided to eat alone today and not with the others. So he simply sat at his desk and nibbled at his bento and looked out the window right beside his desk.

Before Kuroko knew it, it was already time for afternoon practice. The last bell rang and people quickly packed up to go and talk with their friends and go home. While Kuroko took his time packing his books and getting to practice.

The hallways were congested even when he exited the classroom to go to the first gym. His lack of presence did lend a hand as he weaved around clusters of students to get through the school .

The eager conversations of free time and weekend planning. Of course Kuroko really didn't have plans, and decided to let his go without plan. A spontaneous weekend did seem a bit looming, but it wasn't a bad idea.

After all the things that had happened the past week, he was ready for almost everything. Things would pop into life bigger than what he had witnessed, so he just needed to keep a positive outlook.

Kuroko walked through the doors of the locker room and instantly the smell of feet and sweat hit his nose. By now the rich smell didn't bother him and he walked to his locker and started to get ready for practice.

He was surprised that he wasn't mobbed by Kise, or anyone else for that matter. Was he that late? Time really passed quickly, he didn't really assumed that so much time had passed.

Thinking that was the case he quickly folded his uniform and pulled on his gym shorts before out of the gym. His feet were silent on the concrete and headed towards the gym where noises of basketball was.

Kuroko hesitated for a moment at an odd noise and stopped in his tracks. The murmurs of conversation registered and Kuroko looked around.

The locker room door was closed and no one was exiting out of it, and the gym was muffled noises of basketball, not conversation.

Running a hand through his hair, Kuroko headed towards the conversation with all means of asking what was happening, or simply to listen because he was curious. The voices became clear to him, and this made him stop in his tracks and simply listen into the two familiar voices that spoke behind the gym.

"At least I don't stoop as low as you do to force someone into something. That is disgusting." A deep voice rang into the continuing conversation...Aomine?

A small laugh came out from the person who that comment was aimed towards. " Daiki, you do that all the time." A harsher voice came from the other.. Akashi?

Why would those two be talking behind the gym? Not to mention in the harsh tones they used to address each other. This only peaked Kuroko's interest as the conversation continued on.

"Since when Akashi, last time i checked i don't force myself upon people, that is just you and your messed up head." Aomine quipped back harshly.

A cold laugh slipped through the other's lips. " I'll let you think whatever you want but Tetsuya is mine alone. " He gave Aomine a very harsh look as he spoke.

Kuroko finally dared to look at what the two were doing. He was getting a side view, with Akashi closer to the gym wall with Aomine closer to the grass.

"People aren't property Akashi, Kuroko obviously likes me better than you and your egotistical thoughts. You are just angry that you can't get people yourself and are using Tetsuya so you think you can."

"At least I didn't abandoned Tetsuya like you did. The only reason that you're showing even the slightest interest is because someone else is trying to actually be with him since the spot beside him is vacant now since you walked away."

Akashi's eye's had grown colder as he talked. Aomine knew how to get under his skin so he would do the same back. He just wanted the other to disappear so he could have Kuroko to himself. That might be an option soon as he gripped a pair of shaped scissors in his pocket.

Aomine sees the cold glare and can't help but straighten slightly in weariness. Those words nipped at his heels and Aomine couldn't help but bite back.

"Since when have I abandoned Tetsuya? Last time i checked having family issues isn't abandoning someone that you see in school. I don't simply use people and discard them, like you did with Haizaki."

His gaze never faltered as he looked at Akashi. "And I know for a fact you are going to do the same with Tetsuya as soon as you get bored of him. Simply throw him away with the rest of your toys. Just face it Akashi, you're just a brat."

Why were they talking about him? Kuroko didn't understand what this was about, or how this at all had to do with him. It was their fight why did it involve him.

Akashi's knuckles had started to turn white with how tight his grip was on the scissors. Sparks of yellow had shown up in his red eye some. His temper was about to get the better of him big time. A smile was on his face but it was a smile that could freeze a room.

"Oh so I'm going to discard Tetsuya after I grow bored of him you say? Im a brat as well? Do you even know what a brat is? It's a misbehaving child. The only child I see here is you. Brats don't follow orders, you skip classes, and you hardly do any of your work. So if anyone was going to be thrown away per say it would be you."

He pulled out the pair of scissors with a smile. He was about to use them on Aomine but a voice called out before he could discard of the other.

Kuroko saw how far this was actually going to go, and something turned in his gut as he stood up at the sight of the scissors. He remembered clearly the damage scissors could do. Kuroko started walking towards them very serious on stopping this. "Akashi-kun, Aomine-kun, what is going on here?"

He asked standing between the scissors welding redhead and the blue haired male that seemed like he could spring at any minute. He looked between them and made sure to be in their ways.

"If you are going to talk about someone it is only polite to do it to their face." Kuroko commented looking at the both of them. The words hung in the air indicating that he had heard enough to know it had something to do with him.

They both seemed surprised at his presence, yet he was unphased at their surprise. "Kuroko how long have you listened in?"

Aomine still surprised asked and Kuroko looked at him and shrugged, "Long enough to know you were talking about me." He left out that he thought it was unfavorable.

Akashi let out a small huff. If Aomine hadn't picked a fight than Kuroko wouldn't have heard all of this. It all started because of those hickeys all over Kuroko. " Tetsuya move out of the way. This conversation might be about you but it between Daiki and I. So please step away."

Those Cerulean eyes met miss matched ones. "Akashi-kun is disobeying his own rule on getting to practice on time, and I think i have a right to know what you are talking about if you go at it so harshly with each other."

Kuroko voiced his defiance yet it didn't shine in his eyes; he had kept a calm facade through all of it.

"You are a topic in this debate, but it seriously doesn't involve you Tetsu." Aomine backed up what Akashi said basically and of which only fueled Kuroko's fire, yet it remained not visible.

" Tetsuya. " Akashi's voice came out harsher than he thought it would be, but he continued anyways.

" If you want to join into the conversation then go ahead. Say whatever you want to say." Akashi keep his eyes locked with Tetsuya's. " How about you tell us who you really like Tetsuya so we can end this silly argument. "

For a moment the question from Akash confused him, like? He liked both of them, but he had a wild guess that it wasn't the like that he was thinking of. Once glance at their faces would convey that.

"Yea Tetsu, who do ya' like more?" Suddenly Aomine agreed with Akashi and he was on the spot. Well that is what he gets for interrupting the conversation.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he looked from one to the other. "I like you both as friends." He attempted to play it off dumb.

Akashi didn't look too pleased with this reply in the least bit. "Tetsuya we both know that's not what I meant. Now give me a answer. "

Kuroko let out a silent sigh through his nose that his playing dumb act didn't work. he stepped from between them to avoid any danger for himself as he took a deep breath.

His heart beat erratically as he opened his lips to say the answer, his mouth dry, and the heat of the stares boring into him.

"The person I like is..."

**A/N**

**Illusions: I know I know we're late...but I've gotten a job and you know how that goes...but don't worry we will try to post at least every other week deepening on how crazy life can get...and I'm so happy that we actually passed 100 I did not think we would get passed that and I think its amazing! We can't thank everyone enough for this! Thank you sooooo much for the favs, follows, and also those amazing comments. If you're reading this then your an amazing person and looked forward to next time. Hopefully it won't be too long with a cliffhanger like that! Also it's my laptops fault for not working so im on my phone typing hopefully it won't be long till my laptop gets fixed! Until next time!**

**Tainted: Here is the chapter nice crisp and fresh. Late, but still here. A big cliffhanger is looming and hopefully we will get the next chapter out in the next week or two. I bet you can sense the fic is coming to an end soon, and we won't keep you too long in suspense. Thank you for all the Favorites, Reviews, and Follows it really does mean a lot. So Thank you and see you next Chapter~**

**Oop almost forgot the question, but this one is kind of a big one that will help decide the fate of this fic. ****How many people would be for mpreg, if it meant the story gets to go on longer and a 2nd gen were some of the ships you like can sail with their kids instead. (And if you are for it what are some ships you would like to see? They can be out there and not as popular, or not.) ~THANKS~**


	11. The Breaker and The Broken

The words seemed to hang in suspension along with the reactions of the two taller males. For a moment, it seemed that his words were muted or carried away by the wind.

"The person I like - is neither of you."

Kuroko's face was normal except for the hinted emotion of...bitterness? Kuroko didn't cower under their gazes, but in fact elaborated on his statement.

"You both are teammates of mine, and I have never had any sort of romantic feeling for either of you, but you both tried to force yours on me. That is just…." Kuroko cut off for a moment as if to think of the right word for it.

"Despicable." The word hung in the air as he looked from Akashi to Aomine. Despite the calm exterior, Kuroko's emotions bubbled up with the words he was saying.

"It is despicable that you wouldn't try to do something besides force yourselves on me like territorial pack of animals. You wouldn't pick up a girl like that, so why do that to me? Just because I am a guy doesn't mean that you can do that."

He finished up and took a step away from them, looking calm except for the bitterness that gleamed in his eyes. He then turned on his heel and walked away, and into the gym. For a moment, it was quite a change that shocked him a bit. That no one seemed to realise that they were out there, that no one knew what happened.

Kuroko intended for it to stay that way as he went and joined a few other people for warm up stretches that they were in the middle of doing. He purposefully avoided Aomine and Akashi all of practice, even when Akashi attempted to talk with him alone.

He needed to put his foot down and tell the two that he couldn't stand such actions towards him, even with the looks he got from them that seemed to undertone a bit of disappointment or sadness. These looks sunk his heart, but he didn't bend so easily.

After that Akashi and Aomine didn't talk to him.

It's been a week since then, and everything has gone back to normal. Kuroko was left alone and focused on school work and basketball, though Aomine was distant since what he said, so their teamwork was obsolete.

What would he expect though with him basically saying he despised them both? And with that in mind he knew it would be another normal day at school without the bothering of Akashi or Aomine, only the chances to improve his grades.

"Kuroko-cchi," a voice from behind him called before a hand was on his shoulder. He looked up from his book to see Kise smiling down at him, but by the look on his face there had to be a different reason for him to be by him.

"Good morning Kise-kun." Kuroko replied calmly, marking the page in his book as he looked up at him. Kise's hand didn't move from his shoulder, but he didn't mind it at the moment.

"You have to do something about Aomine-cchi and Akashi-cchi." He practically whined, and that is when he slipped his hand from Kuroko's shoulder.

"Why?" He asked looking at the blonde as they headed into the school. The other had a pleading look on his face.

"Because they have been in an awful mood lately, not to mention at each other's throats." Kise hugged him much to his distaste. "It's awful Kuroko-cchi, do something."

Ducking from Kise's grasp he continued to walk away, "I don't control what they do Kise-kun." He duly replied as the blonde caught up. "It's not like what I would say would bring any sense into their actions."

"It's getting bad Kuroko-cchi, you have to at least try something. Midorima-cchi won't and Murasakibara-cchi doesn't try hard enough." Kise whined even as Kuroko went to slip on his inside shoes.

Kuroko was starting to get irritated with Kise, he refused to do anything about it, and the two of them just had to learn to deal with it. "The two of them need to learn to deal with it themselves without anyone stepping in." Kuroko replied simply before walking off to class knowing that him and Kise had a different homeroom. He walked up the stairs quickly, avoiding further conversation.

Kise was frozen for a moment, surprised at Kuroko's direct actions to avoid him. "Maybe it is Kuroko-cchi that is acting up and not Akashi-cchi and Aomine-cchi." He muttered to himself before he walked to his locker and opened it to see a few confession letters and his shoes.

That was two days ago, and Kuroko kept getting unwanted updates every morning before classes and every time before going to practice when him and Kise would get even a second alone.

Why should he honestly care about what Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun do?

Kuroko made it to homeroom, slipping into the room without being noticed, before taking his seat and getting ready for the day. Pulling out his book out and reading in blissful silence, no interruptions. It would be so nice.

Though today it was different for some reason,it just feeling off. He almost sighed out loud at the thought of getting back into that quarrel with Akashi and Aomine. There was a reason he denied to help Kise, and that was to avoid further turmoil.

He already had so much turmoil inside and he sighed as it was brought back to the forefront of his mind. The simple question he has been denying himself since that fateful day.

'_Do I actually have feelings for Akashi-kun or Aomine-kun?'_

At that question, his mind went back into another torrent of questions, and he closed his blue eyes for a moment and rubbed his forehead. '_No I don't have feelings for Aomine-kun or Akashi-kun, they are just teammates on the basketball team.' _He attempted to convince himself as he opened his eyes again and tried to distract himself with the book in his hands.

**She looked down at the long grass in front of her, and there was a warm hand under her chin that made her look up. His eyes showed nothing but kindness and his smile was soft. "I love you Hana-chan." He said to her in barely a whisper. Heat rose to her cheeks as she looked at him and then away in embarrassment. **

Kuroko let out a silent sigh and shut the book. That didn't help anything in the slightest. He quickly put his reading book away and grabbed his textbook instead and decided to look over his homework.

'_Do I have feelings for them?'_

His mind wouldn't shut off, and that question kept rolling through his mind as if on repeat. This was enough to drive someone insane.

He didn't have a chance with them anymore, what he said in the heat of the moment and his emotional outburst shut those chances away. The thoughts he was having right now were totally out out of the question.

So he didn't act upon them, nor would he. Unless they decided the stupid task of killing each other would he butt in. Though that seemed highly unlikely.

The bell tolled and he didn't notice so many people had come into the room till they all sat in their assigned seats as the teacher walked in. Kuroko put his book away and instead pulled out a textbook and notebook waiting for the lesson to start.

The morning lessons seemed to drag on and on as if there was nothing else in the world he could possibly be doing. Of course that was probably just what he was feeling because of all the thoughts that swam through his head and hindered his learning experience.

If he could stop the thoughts he would, yet he couldn't no matter what he distracted his attention with. It was frustrating.

The day did continue on, without practice today due to regularly scheduled maintenance on the gyms. It would be good to get a break from basketball because he didn't think he would be able to handle today's practice if they did.

Lunch rolled around and he ate alone despite other attempts to get him to eat with the group again. He politely declined a handful of times before they got the hint and left him alone to eat in silence...well read, because he forgot his lunch and didn't feel too hungry.

The conversations around him kept him a bit at ease, knowing that other people were fine and it was just his his own stupid piteous problem. That he just needed to get over it and move on, and that it wasn't worth hurting himself just because he can't forget.

The bell chimed and quickly the desks were moved back into place and people got ready for the next class. Kuroko simply marked his page and pulled out his Literature book. Class began again with it's painfully slow pace.

When the final bell rings it couldn't have come sooner. He packed up his bags and by the time he was headed out of the classroom most people were either getting their shoes on to go home or heading towards the club they were in.

Kuroko pulled his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom and towards the entrance of the school. Going home and doing his homework seemed like a good plan, after all his parents' date would be tonight, or tomorrow night since his dad might be working overtime.

Shrugging the topic from the top of his head he instead focused on what homework he had. He ducked around a group of girls and headed towards where his shoes were, taking step down and quickly made it to his locker.

He opened his locker and swapped out shoes and walked out of the school as quickly possibly. He needed to put this nightmare behind him for at least for 10 hours before returning to it.

The wind blew harshly and Kuroko shivered slightly through his uniform. Walking home wouldn't be too long, but with how cold the wind was it would seem like longer. It wasn't too big of a problem though as he walked towards the school gates.

He wasn't too tuned in with the world around him at that moment, for the first time today his mind in peace. He was just near the gates of the school when someone tugged at his arm and pulled him from that peace.

Surprised he looked up and saw that it was Kise and he was pulling him somewhere. "Kise-kun what are you doing?" He asked as he tried to pull his wrist from the other's grip, but it was iron tight and his wrist didn't budge.

"You have to fix it Kuroko-cchi!" Kise exclaimed and the grip on his wrist loosened slightly, and the tugging became less forceful.

"Fix what?" He said pulling his wrist from the grip and halting all of their actions. He was surprised at how quickly the other was to turn a 180 and look at him surprised.

"Aomine-cchi and Akashi-cchi are fighting in one of the gyms." This again? Kuroko was almost sick of that.

"Then get a teacher, I'm not in charge of them." The reply slipped like molasses from his mouth as he turned around and started to walk away. A hand attached itself to his arm again and he was stopped.

"I tried and it didn't work, and they don't even know i saw them." Kise's hard grip grew firm and he cringed at how tight it was.

"I can't do anything about it," he replied.

"You can too," Kise insisted. Irritating Kuroko slightly.

"No i can't," Kuroko said firmer. Why was Kise so insistent that he could do something when he couldn't?

"Please Kuroko-cchi!" Kise whined as he yanked his arm from the other's grasp and walked towards the gym with the blonde being left behind.

His feet moved before he could do anything and before he knew it, he was walking towards the gym. Why was he headed towards the gym? He had no chance. Akashi and Aomine always butted heads being two totally different people.

One gym stood out in his mind in particular, and it was the one that they usually practiced in because Akashi and Aomine had most reign over that gym than the 2nd or 3rd string gyms. His footsteps weren't silent as he marched himself to that gym. HIs face was still stoic.

The gym quickly came into view. At this point he didn't care about how short his legs were, or how little stamina he had. His anger and adrenaline was enough to make up for those two things.

His shoes hit the cement and he set his bag down outside the door and caught his breath. He set his forehead against the wall and let out a silent breath, closing his eyes. Why were these two becoming less and less composed like Kise had narrated through the days.

This isn't like them, then again people can change, they had the right to.

He couldn't hear the conversation, only mutters that he couldn't begin to decipher. His heart beat erratically as he walked into the gym. His cerulean eyes widening as he saw the sight in front of him.

Has it been this bad the past few days? That was the only question that looped through his mind, over and over again. His body was perfectly synchronized with his mind as he ran towards Akashi and Aomine. They didn't seem to notice him.

Their looks were enough to send shivers up his spine and almost made his stop in his tracks. Just the pure bloodlust in their eyes. The anger and the determination swirled around them, clear on their faces. Kuroko shivered even as he continued towards them.

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed in the empty gym twice, and for a moment that was the only noise that broke the silence.

When they realized he was there, it was a second too late for him to stop. His palms throbbed as his he stood again between the two like he had found himself a few days ago. "What on earth do you two think you are doing trying to kill each other!" Kuroko exclaimed his face showing his fury as both of their cheeks throbbed and started to turn red.

"You both may have your dumb moments, but this is completely idiotic." Kuroko said as he took the objects from both of the taller guys' hands and threw them across the gym.

"I am not Akashi-kun's nanny or Aomine-kun's nanny so you two better behave. If you don't like each other don't go near each other." Kuroko said to them.

"If this is about me," he said silencing what protest they were going to say. "Let it go, because I have." He replied in a softer voice before he backed away from them.

His heart hurt a little because this was a lie he cared for both of them but he cared for one even more than the other and it hurt to see him in pain from words he had just said. He couldn't handle the pain, his stomach turning sour as he turned and ran. His shoes squeaking was the only sound in the gym as he left to find the nearest bathroom.

Who said lies couldn't make you sick?

**A/N: Tainted: Late post, blame our work schedules and school on top of it. The chapter is here though and we are happy to finally give it to you guys. Again sorry for the late post but look forward to the next one! It will come, we would never ditch this fiction.  
Question from last chapter still stands and up for debate. **

**Illusions: Really sorry about leaving everyone hanging...we were having some major writers block. Sorry again. ...but next time I hope we can be faster! But then again it is getting closer to the holidays. Anyways mpreg is winning overall vote so far. If we do the mpreg we will try to have an alternate ending that doesn't involve mpreg. This might take some time to do so please bare with us. We want everyone to enjoy this fanfic so we will try to make everyone happy. Anyways thank you for the follows, likes, and the comments!**


	12. Concede

Kuroko ran as fast as his queasy body would let him as he looked around for the nearest blue hair billowed into his face, and he turned sharply and pushed his way past the door and into the locker room. Bile quickly makes its way up his throat again, and he quickly sprinted towards an empty toilet stall and empties his stomach. His whole body quivered as he leaned over the toilet and wretched, his body convulsing with each and every heave.

Lying was a horrible thing, and he never liked it. It only hurt people in the end. Lies were like spider's web, each strand entangling people until they were incapacitated, unable to move as they were spun along. That's when the higher power came in to deliver the final, killing blow. Lies worked in a different ways, alway managing to pin you against yourself.

It made him sick, lying like that two two of his team mates. He regretted it already. '_Or was it a way to distance yourself from the two people you might harbor feelings for?' _A skeptical voice in his head spoke up and he nearly scoffed at the thought as his heaves became less and less straining on his body.

'_It was a way so Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun could go back to their normal lives, and let him go back to normal as well._' That thought passed his mind as well, and he tried to place a firm foot down on that thought to stomp any other doubts out.

'_Your even lying to yourself, how pitiful. Be honest with yourself, and your life will become a lot easier.' _More skepticism entered his mind and he sat there for a moment catching his breath as he leaned over the toilet. '_I am being honest with myself, I don't like them.'_ He reassured his own thoughts and then stood up straight and flushed the toilet.

The taste in his mouth was acidic and bitter. '_Just like your lies, huh Kuroko.' _The skeptic thought replied and he scoffed silently at the thought before going to the sink to rinse out his mouth. Of course he wouldn't swallow the water, he would drink something from the water fountain once he got this taste out of his mouth.

His pale and shaking hands were cupped under the water and he quickly scooped water to his lips before it slipped through his cold water pooled in his mouth and he swished it around before he spit the soon rancid liquid into the sink.

'_I just want to go home.'_ He thought to himself as he grabbed a paper towel so he could dry off his hands and mouth. '_That won't take it off your mind though,' _another bitter thought that brought his mood down a bit. He knew that the it was true, and the only thing he could do was distract himself from it.

He scooped his bag up from it's position on the floor by the stalls and slung it over his shoulder. The contents shuddered for a moment before settling. It was familiar but at the moment that familiarity wasn't as comforting as it should have been.

Just those thoughts made his head spin. With him feeling a bit light headed as is, he felt uneasy on his feet. It would pass though like it did usually. The door came into view, but did the lights suddenly dim, was it already that late? This usually happened when the custodians were cleaning up for the night.

Just as he was about to turn around the lights went out completely. At least for Kuroko. His knees buckled and he ungracefully fell to the ground and passed out. Today just seemed to be full of bad luck.

* * *

His head hurt, it felt like his brain wanted to break his skull and release some of the pressure. His stomach felt hollow and like a pot of sour milk. It didn't settle and made him want to hurl. Slowly his eyes opened up and at first everything was blurry. All the colors mushed together like a kaleidoscope.

He blinked a few more times and slowly the room came into view. The sudden action made his head spin slightly and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Hnnn," a groan slipped from his lips as an arm clutched around his midsection and his other hand made weak contact with the bench in order to push himself up.

A hand was placed on his forehead and pushed him back down to laying down. He opened his eyes and saw a familiar face and it made him jump slightly. "Don't sit up too fast Tetsuya, you hit your head pretty good when you passed out." The voice that went along with the face told him that he wasn't hallucinating.

Kuroko nodded despite the feeling his neck was a tightly strung steel cord. He closed his eyes again for a moment, and they stayed closed for what seemed like forever before he opened them again and continued to see Akashi looking down at him. The red head's eyebrows were furrowed. A less than pleased look was creased across his eyebrows, and for a moment he didn't understand Akashi's anger.

And then it hit him like another wave of nausea. He had slapped him and Aomine. He could see the fading red mark on his cheek. His lips stayed sealed and he didn't say a thing as he looked from Akashi in attempts to fall back asleep.

At least, he hoped he could get away with sleeping. Though sleeping didn't seem like a bad idea. It would help soothe his sour stomach. "I know you lied Tetsuya." Like most of his wishes lately, it seems like it won't come true. "Not to mention that slap to the face was also inappropriate."

How was the slap to the face 'inappropriate?' The two of them deserved a good slap to the face for being stupid. Tiredly he opened his eyes and looked at the red head. "I thought it was appropriate." Was his hoarse reply as his gaze didn't break from the irate red ones. He didn't tap on the lying part of his comment.

"How it at all was it justified Tetsuya, you said you thought we were despicable, and so we didn't come near you. Then you approach us again, how at all does that work?" The words had a nameless weight that made Kuroko's stomach turn and ache.

He shifted his head slightly but didn't get up as per his captain's orders. "I wouldn't have butted in if Kise-kun didn't force me to." Was his reply, and his thoughts said sorry to Kise for throwing him under the bus like that.

Akashi didn't even quirk an eyebrow at this as he instead nodded and looked away for a moment and it relieved Kuroko slightly as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. He was no longer sleepy, instead he was strung with tension and his stomach started to turn unhappily.

"Then explain why you lied then." That question sent his eyes open again and they met red again. He took a deep breath in before sighing.

"I didn't lie Akashi-kun," was his reply and it came out more like broken glass than anything. His voice was still hoarse from the lack of liquid and the fact that he had just vomited who knows how long ago. Not to mention he had just lied again.

Flecks of yellow swam in Akashi's eyes as he looked down at Kuroko. "You're lying even now Tetsuya, I don't like repeating myself. Why did you lie?" A chill ran down his spine at the look Akashi was giving him. It wasn't at all of the usual calm or interested demeanor.

Kuroko rubbed his eyes to get the gunk from out of them and he looked back at Akashi. "Everyone has the right to lie Akashi-kun, I lied because I could." He wasn't budging an inch. The words of his choosing seemed to make Akashi frown more and glare down at Kuroko.

"Wrong answer, try again." The words were like poisoned blades upon his skin. They dug deep and gave him chills. He wrapped his arms over his midsection and he closed his eyes again. "Or is it because of Daiki and I that you keep insisting on lying."

Slowly thick silence entered the musty locker room before Kuroko parted his chapped lips. "Who do you like Tetsu, Akashi or me." He was going to say something when a different voice piped in and made Kuroko almost sit up. He would have if a hand didn't force his head back down. Instead of him looking at Aomine, he came into his view along with Akashi. They both looked at him expectantly.

'_I'm cornered, I have no choice but to say my feelings.'_ His thought in dismay, but a skeptical chuckle and he knew they wouldn't accept him now that he had said no so many times.

"Why do you keep insisting I like either of you?" was his reply as he looked from navy blue eyes to red. He tightened his arms around his torso slightly at a pang of pain. There was no answer, which told him that they just knew.

A sigh threatened to spill from his lips as he closed his eyes. His heart beat started to accelerate rapidly as his grip threatened to tighten around him. He kept his eyes closed. "I like both Aomine-kun and Akashi-kun. They are very important people to the team and my friends." He started conserving his breath so he wouldn't pass out. Because passing out was a pain in the ass.

"The person I like as of your stands is Akashi-kun." Kuroko said breathing before opening his eyes. "I am sorry but I don't see Aomine-kun in that way besides being just friends." There was a double meaning to that phrase that Akashi probably wouldn't catch because he didn't sound at all different.

A thick silence pervaded through the locker room and Kuroko had closed his eyes for a moment. No one said something for a long moment before a loud _tsk_ entered the air and Kuroko's cerulean orbs focused on a less than please Aomine who looked at him with a very irate expression.

"So that is how it's going to be huh Tetsu?" Was the phrase that spewed poison into the air. Kuroko could feel the knives almost stab into him with every word that was spit bitterly from Aomine. It didn't take a genius to find out that Aomine was less than happy on his choice. Saying sorry was on his lips, but why didn't it come out? Even as the door slammed he said nothing. He was simply left staring dumbly in the direction that Aomine had left.

Less tense silence ensued and Kuroko closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. His body quivered slightly in the efforts of all this, but a weight felt like it was lifted off his shoulders and he could breathe easier. Till a new weight of knowing he broke Aomine's heart weighed him down again. He didn't like hurting people like that. It made him feel like a total asshole and it didn't make him feel at all better about himself. You couldn't keep everyone happy though.

There was a movement under his head and he looked up just to see a face getting closer to his. For a moment his chest fluttered at what he could only assume what Akashi's intentions were. Before their lips could touch something else replaced what would have been his lips, and that was his hand. They stayed like that for a moment and Kuroko's stomach lessened with it's sour.

When Akashi's warm face left his cold hand their eyes clashed again. Blue against red Kuroko's gut steeled for a moment. "Just because I said that I liked you doesn't mean that I am yours. My feelings could change with the flip of a coin." Kuroko's hoarse voice steeled for a moment as he replied to the kiss.

Akashi's eyes for a moment seemed quite curious before slight anger hinted in those eyes. Kuroko didn't feign away though as he removed Akashi's hand and slowly started to sit up. His head throbbed and he rubbed his eyes again as he glanced over at Akashi. The glance didn't last long as he looked ahead of himself and at the wall.

The weight in his chest had yet to settle, but it seemed to increase with his nausea. It wouldn't leave his chest no matter how much he tried to ease it. The weight would just not release though. It was when he was about to stand up and head out of the locker room when a hand kept on the seat a moment longer.

"Why are you crying Tetsuya?" Akashi implored and Kuroko couldn't help but be surprised at his question. He rose his shaking hands to his face and felt warm tears on his cheeks. "Huh," was all that escaped his lips as he wiped the tears away.

"It's nothing Akashi-kun." He mumbled, even though the truth was he really didn't know what it was that made him cry. He closed his eyes for a moment and took the time to wipe the tears that stained his cheeks.

"No tear is simply 'nothing' Tetsuya." The reply was softer, but it only eased those feelings slightly. Kuroko shrugged and cracked open a blurry eye and wiped at his eyes. He glanced over at Akashi who was sitting in the same position except he was scooted a bit closer to the bench's edge.

He had no explaination for these tears, but his stomach was still upset, exaustion still tugged at his eyelids, so he knew one possibility it could be. "I'm probably just tired Akashi-kun." He started looking slowly at the ground for his school bag. "I should be getting home as well." Slipped through his lips as he spotted his bag and picked it up.

For a moment he felt the weight in his bag was a bit heavier than what he had perceived it to be. It felt like it would tip him over; he felt it shift him slightly before he pulled it onto the bench and slung it over his shoulder. Kuroko did this a bit slower than what he would usually do just out of caution.

"I will take you home then," Akashi spoke up just as he started to stand up. His bag slipped down slightly like usual, but he pulled it back onto his shoulder. He turned slightly to protest that suggestion. Before the words could slip from his lips a voice cut him off. "You are in no condition to walk in the chilly weather home, you could pass out again if you do."

It was a solid reason for him to go along, and he really couldn't find the means to protest. His heart beat accelerated slightly before nodded, "Okay Akashi-kun, lead the way." Was his reply. Though his thoughts ran on overdrive for a moment. 'why were Akashi and Aomine having a competition in the first place? They both like me? Well i knew about Aomine, but not about Akashi. Akashi could have anyone he wanted, but why me?' It was an honest thought that was interrupted as they started to walk out of the locker room.

The pace was slow enough where it was a calm walk, that and so he didn't start getting faint. The slow pace even infuriated Kuroko to a certain degree, but he didn't show it. Instead he focused on not doing anything that would cause him harm in any way.

Their foot falls were out of sync so it was an odd scuffing of shoes on the pavement at different times. A black car soon enough came into view and he could only look at the black car as they quickly approached it. The silence between them was enough to handle when they were outside.

As they approached the car, on first appearances it seemed like a really nice car. It was relatively new. Akashi opened the door for him, and he saw the leather interior. "Thank you,' slipped from his lips as he slipped into the back seat and onto the moderately warm seats followed by Akashi.

As the car started down the street his stomach lurched unhappily and he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His arms were wrapped around his stomach. He could feel himself becoming cold and he shivered slightly and tightened his grip around himself slightly in hopes of warming up a bit.

The silence in the car was almost as cold as he was feeling right now. It seemed almost suffocating as he took a deep breath and let out a shaky sigh. He ignored it though, because to be honest he was more concentrated on not throwing up in the nice car.

His hands quivered and his legs started to as well. The one thing Kuroko hated about being sick, was feeling so weak. He hated the quivering and being unable to keep things down. Not to mention eating the day away with sleep.

He must have dozed off, because when bitter fall wind hit his side he shivered and woke up. It wasn't the car stopping in front of his house that woke him up, but being colder than before. Geez today could just be over with in his opinion. His eyes opened and slowly he eased himself out of the seats grabbing his bag along the way. Climbing out of vehicle he looked at Akashi.

"Thank you for taking me Home Akashi-kun," he said before he was totally caught off guard with a peck on the lips. A sly smile was on Akashi's face and a blush appeared on his face darker than what the fever made his cheeks.

"Goodbye Tetsuya," was voiced from behind him, but at this point he was quite embarrassed and he was already heading towards his house. A bit of anger went in with that embarrassment. They weren't even in a relationship and there the red head was kissing him. Akashi may have thought that he was smooth, but Kuroko wouldn't budge on this unless he was asked properly.

He opened the front door. "I'm home," he said. Just as he was about to shut the door a soft patter of feet came to his ears before a small body crashed into him. A small smile came to Kuroko's face as he lifted up smiling Kyo. The tufts of hair on his head were damp from a bath.

"Onii-san," Kyo said with a smile as Kuroko chuckled as he shut the door and brought the both of them into the house.

* * *

**A/N: Tainted: We have finally updated! And just in time for the holidays. Finals and school have swamped me and kept my ideas and this chapter at bay. Kuroko has somewhat chosen Akashi, at least for now. Though a warning is that from this point forward we will warn that Mpreg is not far from the gate. From my guestimate i would have to say it might be about 1-3 chapters before it starts coming up. I know, it's vague as all hell, but that is what I can only guess. THANK YOU for the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews :) Look forward to the next chapter in the near future! (Christmas break so it's almost a 100%)**

**Illusion: Sorry about the late update! I sold my soul to Krispy Kreme and there working me weekend's so its hard to get a chance to work on the fic between work and school...but since its Christmas break almost we both with have some time to work on it! But as stated above Mpreg has won in the voting poll. I'm sorry for the one's who don't like mpreg but it is something that's happened in real life before. Also im sorry for the ones who wants Aomine to end up with Kuroko. BUT IF YOU KEEP READING THERE MIGHT SOMETHING FOR EVERYONE ; 3. Anyways thank you for all the favs, likes, and especially the comments. I want to hear more from everyone and also from the people who comment every time. Anyways look forward to next time. **


	13. Check Up

As much as Kuroko should have finished off the week, his mother didn't let him go to school the next day. This didn't please Kuroko, but he went with it; well he didn't have a choice anyways.

"I need to go out for a while Tetsuya, can you watch Kyo for a while. He is taking a nap in his room." His mother's voice was on the other side of his bedroom door and he looked up from his homework before he stood up and walked to his door and opened it.

The pairs of Cerulean eyes met before Kuroko nodded, "Sure." The reply was in his normal tone of voice, and he looked way better than he had when he came home yesterday. She smiled at this and looked at him.

"You should keep better care of yourself, you have been sick a lot lately." His mother said with a soft and caring smile. A small twinge of guilt couldn't help but go through his system at that smile.

"Thank you Okaa-san," he said and a she started laughing much to Kuroko's confusion. She pecked him on the cheek and gave him that happy smile before walking down the hallway.

"You're funny Tetsuya." She chirped and confused him more. "I didn't do anything for you to thank me for, I am just your mom." She disappeared from his sight and slowly he followed. "I will be back in about an hour," she called from the kitchen and he picked up his pace.

"See you later Okaasan," Kuroko said as he entered the kitchen and heard the entry way door shut. For a moment the silence bathed the whole house, and unconsciously Kuroko found himself relaxing in the quiet.

The silence lasted for a while and Kuroko found himself going back to his room with his door open and continuing with his homework. There wasn't too much homework left, but it would still be nice to get it done. Another 45 minutes was wasted on homework before he was finally done and went into the living room to burn off a bit more time with television.

It wasn't like he could really go anywhere else, he had been sick so he couldn't go outside the house. It was a ground rule his parents set a long time ago. Before he went to watch television he checked on Kyo. Seeing him sound asleep he headed back out to the living room.

Ding dong. The chiming of the doorbells echoed in the house and prevented him from sitting down. With a small sigh threatening to escape, but he held it back and walked towards the door. He didn't want to wake up Kyo with the doorbell ringing over and over again.

"Coming," he called from the kitchen before he walked into the entryway, and quickly towards the door. He opened it, and almost frowned at the sight. Akashi Seijuuro stood at his door. "Hello," a courteous greeting escaped his lips as he looked at the red head.

For a moment silence permeated through the entryway. "Seems like you're feeling better Tetsuya." he commented carelessly as Akashi looked at him. A simple shrug suited his answer as he leaned slightly against the door.

"I was feeling better this morning, but mom wouldn't let me go to school because I threw up. Right now she is out at the supermarket." Kuroko replied looking outside but not making a movement to go outside nor to let Akashi in. His thinner frame blocked the gap in the doorway enough where Akashi couldn't slyly slip in.

"Aren't you going to let your guest in?" Almost as if on command Akashi asks to come in. Slowly Kuroko shook his head.

"I am sick Akashi-kun, I don't want to get you sick as well." That statement wasn't a lie, he didn't want to get anyone else sick if he could avoid it. Though it did also benefit the possibilities of getting kissed without permission.

The conversation would have continued, if a weight didn't throw itself against his leg. Kuroko looked down at the familiar weight and a very tired looking Kyo hugging his leg and looking at Akashi. Kuroko petted the child's head. Kyo rose his arms and adjusted his grip on Kuroko's leg before he was picked up by Kuroko.

The child then buried his face into Kuroko's shirt before muttering something. Kuroko smiled slightly and ran his hand through the child's thin hair. "What is it Kyo?' He asked looking at the child whose face was buried in his shirt still.

"Can you read me a book?" Was muttered a bit clearer and Kuroko nodded.

"Of course,I can read you a book, can you pick one out you want to hear?" Kyo lifted his face from Kuroko's shirt and smiled a small smile before wiggling in his grasp, Kuroko setting him down as the toddler walked out of the entryway and towards his room. He was going to turn towards Akashi again when he heard the click of the door.

A silent sigh escaped his lips as he turned and looked at Akashi. "That wasn't a welcome in." He said looking at the redhead. Not even an ounce of guilt was visible in his eyes, but at this point he didn't feel up to kicking Akashi out. Instead he saw a small head peaking in the doorway and Kuroko walked back out of the entry way.

"Come in," Kuroko said shortly as he glanced over his shoulder at Akashi before following the toddler into the living room. Kuroko jogged after the child and suddenly picked him up with a small noise that made this entertaining for the child. Giggles echoed in the room as Kuroko sat down with Kyo.

Kyo squirmed in his lap for a moment before finally settling down and Kuroko took the book into his own hand. Flipping the book open, he started to read it to Kyo. Fluctuating tones entered his voice whenever the doctor would exclaim, 'No more monkeys jumping on the bed!'

The book was eventually finished and Kyo started to crawl off his lap to go and get another book. There were some clatters down the hallway, and silence filled the living room. Kuroko didn't have too much to say to Akashi. It seemed like just as Akashi was about to say something when Kyo hugged his leg.

Akashi looked down at the child who looked up at him before holding up the book to him. "Read Aka-san." Akashi seemed a bit confused at first, but picked Kyo up and sat down on the couch beside Kuroko. Kyo settled into the redhead's lap and Akashi read the book 'The Three Little Pigs'. His voice was a bit more plain than what would he was used to.

Through the story, Kyo had fallen asleep in Akashi's lap, and eventually stood up to put him to bed. 'He woke up in the middle of his nap, no wonder he fell back asleep.' Kuroko thought as he stood up from the couch. He paused for a moment, "Can you hold onto him till I get his bed ready?" Kuroko asked and Akashi gave a small nod.

"Yes I can hold onto him." That reply was enough and he nodded before walking out of the living room and down the hallway. Seeing all the books strewn all over the place made Kuroko chuckle, and he picked those up first. Then he prepared the child's bed and laid the blankets that were also strewn all over the room.

When he walked out of the bedroom and back into the livingroom he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Akashi had fallen asleep as well, it was very...unlike him. Though he had never seen this calm expression on him either. walking over to the two of them, Kuroko picked Kyo out of Akashi's arms and put him to bed. It didn't take him too long to tuck the child in and then walk back into the living room where Akashi slept.

As tempting it was to mess with Akashi, he simply slipped a hand through the red locks of hair. His hand lingered there for a moment before he pulled away,leaving Akashi alone to sleep. So instead of bugging the red head slumped on the other side of the couch, he covered him in a blanket and sat on the other side of the couch and buried his nose into the novel that sat on the side table.

An hour of almost complete silence passed with Kuroko reading and the other two sleeping. In his peripheral vision, he saw Akashi stir and Kuroko glanced over at him before looking back at his book. Akashi seemed to be waking up. Kuroko didn't say anything in case he was going to go back asleep.

"Tetsuya, why didn't you wake me up?" Akashi's voice broke the silence after about two or three minutes. Kuroko finished the page and looked over at Akashi, whose hair was slightly messy from laying against the couch.

"You were sleeping so nicely." Kuroko replied, "I didn't want to wake you up when you were sleeping so peacefully Akashi-kun." For a moment calm silence came between them as Kuroko looked at the red head.

A small frown started to form on Akashi's face at the comment, "You could have still woken me up Tetsuya." Their eyes met for a moment before Kuroko's Cerulean orbs went back to the television.

"It's not like I asked Akashi-kun to fall asleep on my couch." Kuroko muttered his reply as he leaned against the armrest and gazed at the show that was on. A sigh was emitted into the air, and Kuroko totally expected the argument to continue, but instead they both went silent.

Kuroko was half tempted to pick up his book again to read it, but he felt like it would be rude to read in front of a guest. Trying to think of something to break the silence, he figured he could offer something to Akashi since he was the guest. "Would you like anything to drink Akashi-kun?" He asked looking at the red head who looked back after a second.

"Something to drink would be nice," the accepted offer set a bit of calmness into Kuroko's body.

"Is water okay?" He asked thinking of the first thing they had in the fridge. They didn't have much, hence the probably of why his mother was out in the first place.

Akashi gave a small nod, "Water would be nice." The politeness was also something mildly enjoyable as he stood up.

"Okay, be back in a moment." Kuroko replied almost unconsciously as he walked towards his kitchen and away from the heated gaze. The comfort the kitchen brought to break the awkward atmosphere was almost a god send. Even though he couldn't stay in the kitchen forever.

Walking to the fridge, he grabbed a bottle of chilled water and shut the fridge back up. With a small sigh he meandered his way back out of the kitchen and into the living room. He looked at Akashi who was where he was left, sitting on the couch.

"Here," he offered the bottle. Akashi glanced up at him before taking the bottle and saying a quiet thank you as he uncapped it and took a drink. The other sat back on the couch where he was before and got comfortable. More silence followed that, but this time, it seemed a bit less awkward.

"Did he fall asleep?" The question seemed totally random, and for a moment, yet the question had the same capacity to confuse the blue haired male. "Kyo, did he fall asleep okay?" This confusion must have shown on his face because the clarifications Akashi had tacked onto the question.

Oh, he was talking about Kyo. Kuroko nodded and glanced at the hallway. "Yea, he fell asleep a while ago. He was asleep in your arms when you were asleep." Akashi's gaze seemed to soften slightly at the comment, but that seemed to only be a glimmer before it was gone.

"That's good, though i still don't understand why you didn't wake me up. Falling asleep at someone else's house is impolite." Akashi again brought up that conversation and Kuroko witheld a sigh. Their eyes met before Kuroko shrugged.

"You have been working really hard for the club and I knew that you must have been tired. So I let you sleep because you probably have been overworking yourself lately Akashi-kun." He replied calmly and reasoned why he didn't bother the other's peaceful slumber.

"I'm not overworked Tetsuya, it's just normal. I wouldn't have been assigned captain if he didn't think i couldn't handle it." Was the calm reply he got, and Kuroko nodded.

"Well then you must have been just tired then, you fell asleep quickly." The conversation kept going with Kuroko's quiet almost muttering to himself comment. A sigh slipped from the red head's mouth and he seemed like he was about to testify his point, when the front door opened

It had to have been his mother. "My mother is home," he said to the red head before standing up to go help his mother in the kitchen.

"Oh, I didn't know you had someone over Tetsuya." His mother said beating him to the punch as he looked at his mother. He nodded to her question and tossed a glance in Akashi's direction.

"He came over to check if I was doing okay. He is the one who brought me home yesterday." Kuroko replied to the blue haired woman who had a soft smile on her face.

"I'm Akashi Seijuuro," A hand was offered to his mother and the introduction caught Kuroko off guard and he looked over at Akashi who was standing right beside him with an unwavering calm expression. His mother smiled and accepted the handshake.

"Thank you for taking care of Tetsuya," she said before their handshake broke apart and their hands were back at their sides.

"No need for thanks, its my job as a captain to take care of everyone." The reply was smooth and Kuroko could almost see that coming, but what his mother said, he didn't.

"Why don't you go upstairs if you have a guest then Tetsuya, i can take care of the groceries." His mom said with a smile before glancing at the hallway.

"Okay, thanks mom," he started seeing where she was glancing. "Kyo just fell asleep a bit ago, he should still be sleeping." He said to his mom who looked a bit relieved at this and nodded before heading back into the kitchen where the groceries sat.

For a moment the two stood in silence before Kuroko looked at Akashi, "follow me then." He said as he lead Akashi down the hallway and towards his room a few doors down from Kyo's. A bathroom and his parent's room separated them.

Kuroko's room was pretty plain: there was an accent wall that was a more mute grey color and the rest of the walls were white, the only things that were on the floor was items he was sorting out earlier and some socks he was too lazy to put into his hamper.

"Tetsuya i would have thought you would keep a neater room then this." Akashi's comment started their conversation once more, and Kuroko found himself replying with a shrug.

"I didn't expect to have someone over." He said as he bent over and picked up some of his socks and put them in his hamper, knowing if he threw them they would fall short and he might stumble into a doubled training menu.

Akashi watched as Kuroko picked up the socks. He had little to no emotion on his face as he keep quiet until the other had finished cleaning up some. When he saw Kuroko was done cleaning his room some and straightened up after that bit of cleaning.

"Make yourself comfortable," Kuroko said and glanced at Akashi before he sat down on his bed and pressed his back against the wall in a comfortable position. Kuroko's legs were crossed and his back slouched slightly as he rested against his bed frame and wall.

"You know you're going to hurt yourself if you keep that posture Tetsuya." The comment was thrown into the conversation as if it wasn't breaking it in the slightest. The red head seemed partial to his desk chair and pulled it out for himself to sit on. "If you want to keep up on the court you want to take care of your body in every way."

Only Akashi would pull off saying something like this while they were relaxing in his room. Kuroko stayed silent for a moment and looked at Akashi, their eyes met for a brief moment before he did as his captain said and fixed his posture. "Its good to relax sometimes as well though Akashi-kun. If you're tense all the time than that is also not good for your body." He replied and ran his hand across his comforter.

"You can relax in more ways than just your body." Akashi's reply sparked this sort of debate between them.

"You can get sick by being tense too much, and you could also injure yourself like that as well." Kuroko continued to argue his point of his poor posture, just so he could sit like that again.

"You can also get sick from not taking care of your body either, and then you would be out of basketball if it got bad enough." Akashi replied calmly with that small gleam in his eyes. His conversation was going nowhere.

"There is no point in going through life all tense and without any fun." Kuroko was quickly getting tired of this conversation and just wanted to call a draw, but knowing the red head that would never happen.

Surprisingly the conversation halted and Akashi stood up from his chair and strode over to Kuroko who was still sitting passively on his bed."Then you'll be left behind when your back gives out, but I'll make sure you can keep up."

For a moment the red head seemed to loom over him, bringing confusion with what he said before their heights became closer and their lips met in a kiss. Kuroko's cerulean eyes widened slightly in surprise as he looked at the red head. Again…

**A/N: Tainted: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY for the super duper late chapter, but both of us ran into things that we couldn't avoid. I had family problems along with writer's block through the past few months. I'm sorry again and hopefully we will get back on track for posting chapters. Also happy Akakuro Day! Thank you of course for all your Favorites, Follows, and all of the lovely reviews we recieved even despite being gone for such a long time.**

**Illusions: Sorry everyone for taking forever to update...a lot of things happened along with writer's block...but we broke through it and just in time for Akakuro Day as well as the birthday of this fic! Thank you to everyone who has been with this fic for the ride so far but its not over yet! Look forward to next time and i look forward to hearing from everyone also thank you for reading and staying with us! Also sorry if there are any errors in the fic...We usually have someone edit it and make sure we didn't mess anything up but we wanted to get it up today and we didn't want to bother our beta reader but next time it shall be beta read...don't hate us if we made the Grammer natzi come out!**

**(Question via. Tainted) Now for the question, what are some ships you might want to see later on with the second generation? They can be rarer ships, and maybe not even within the GoM at all. We would love to hear what you have to say :)**


End file.
